Flying Love Letter
by am1thirteen
Summary: Sanzou moves in to a new flat. And soon... a pair of orange nikuman designed boxers will change his boring life forever... Chapter 4 of 5- Smiley Disaster (SanzoxGoku, HakkaixGojyo)
1. Anonymous Beauty

**By: Ami**

**Beta Reader: kitsune-oni**

-- The Flying Love-Letter -- 

**Chapter 1/5 – Anonymous Beauty**

**DISCLAIMER**: Who owns what, who borrows what, you know it already.

Here we go…

Sanzou couldn't believe that it had happened.

He sighed in relief before getting a can of beer from the fridge.

_//I'm finally here…//_ He sipped his beer, relaxed. _//Here… maybe I can find the peace I really need…//_

Genjo Sanzou, 23 years old, had decided to get as far away as possible from his parents in Tokyo. Ever since he had decided to become a novelist, his parents had openly shown their disappointment towards him, their only son, and how he had chosen another career to support him instead of taking over his father's business. And Sanzou definitely didn't have any interest in sitting on the Director's seat, smoking cigars, while signing a pile of papers on his desk. Oh no. Somehow his sixth sense told him that he had had ENOUGH of paperwork—despite him never doing that job before. Strange, ne? That's life. XP

And so, he had moved in to a new apartment here, in Kyoto, where everything had been less annoying than Tokyo.

Sanzou opened his window, letting the early summer wind blow inside. Sigh… it felt so damn good. He should have done this a long time ago, so that his brain cells wouldn't have had to suffer …

Sanzou closed his eyes, feeling really relax, inhaling the fresh air and—

*POOF*

Sanzou jerked as he felt a garment blown on to his face, making the world around him  turn blackboard-black. Reflexively, he grabbed the garment off of him and saw it—

And he widened his eyes as he realized that it was… orange boxers with nikuman designs. O.O

"Ah! You! Over there!"

Sanzou looked over to spot a young guy standing on the balcony of the flat across to his, waving his hands at him energetically.

"Mister! Mister! That's mine!"

Sanzou twitched.

How could someone look so innocent after what had been just done to him?! That guy's fucking underwear had flown and hit him right in his face, damn it! He could apologize or WHATEVER to show that he was sorry rather than proclaiming out aloud that the 'thing' was HIS! #

Sanzou glanced at the boxers for a while before smirking wickedly.

Without a word, he went back inside, closing his window before pulling the curtain.

Actually… the boy was VERY cute in his taste…

***

Like what Sanzou had predicted, in less than 10 minutes, someone knocked on his door.

With hands inside his jeans' pockets, he casually walked to the door and opened it, expecting that something he had expected would really happen. But his cool attitude disappeared as soon as the image of a sexily panting brunette with a white T-shirt and blue shorts struck his eyes.

Oh My Goddess!

He looked even hotter at this VERY close distance!

"A—Ano—" The boy panted slowly before lifting his head up, giving Sanzou a full view to his glittering golden eyes. "Err—Are you a newcomer here? Umm—I'm your neighbor—I'm living in the flat across to yours—and—err---I---came to—"

"To take this?" Sanzou enjoyed the pink flush on the pretty boy's cheeks as he showed the 'nikuman' boxers in front of his neighbor's nose.

"Y—yeah." The boy bowed his head down in shame. "I apologize!"

"There's no reason for you to apologize… the wind can blow wherever it wants…" Sanzou smirked. "And it can take whatever it wants too."

"Uhn! Right!" The boy smiled sheepishly. "So—can I—"

"Not so fast, boy."

With that statement, Sanzou grabbed the boy's wrist, pulling him inside his room before pushing him on to the wall.

"Do you think you can escape easily after getting this 'thing' in my face?" He hissed in the boy's ear, loving the feel of the boy shivering against him.

"I—"

"Don't you think that you should have done something to apologize?" Sanzou's hands were now roaming under the boy's shirt, caressing the surprisingly soft skin underneath. "Let's see… what can you do to apologize to me?"

The boy had turned in to rainbow colors. Sanzou didn't have to see his face to know it. His shivering and hot body had signaled it. Sanzou smirked on the slender neck, pressing his lips on to the tender skin sensually. "…Have you ever done this with a MAN?"

"Y—You—" The boy gritted his teeth, face flushed heavily. "Get off—you—perverted—"

"Are you serious? Do you really want me to stop?" Sanzou looked at the golden pool with a confident smile. "Or are you already excited now?"

"B—bb-b-b—u-t—"

Sanzou enjoyed every expression he could find on the beautiful boyish face. The brunette was as transparent as a plastic bag; everything he thought would be straight on his face. He had nothing to hide. And that had added more reasons for Sanzou to like the boy even more…

Sanzou ran a hand on the chocolate locks, feeling its softness against his pale skin. He smelled like summer, like a bundle of energy. His hair felt so good, so soft.

Sanzou moved downward, pressing his lips on his forehead, kissing him with a tenderness he hadn't known existed in him before. Although the boy looked very strong and energetic, something inside him urged him to be careful in his every touch—as if one wrong movement could break him. His hands were now caressing his soft cheeks tenderly, then down on his neck. He felt too damn good…

Sanzou stopped as a sob escaped from the trembling lips, right before his lips arrived on a luscious spot.

Fighting the urge to smile in amusement, he put a hand under the boy's chin before lifting his face up. "What's wrong?"

"I—N—nothing—that's—" The boy refused to meet his eyes. "—That'll be my first kiss—so—I—I'm confused if I should give it to you or not--"

"Hmph…" Sanzou could no longer suppress his laughter cells. Getting off the boy, he quickly bit down his lower lip, bringing one hand to cover his grin, trying really hard not to laugh his head off. He had a trademark to protect you know.

The boy was now looking at him with a boiled crab color, from head to toe, pouting at him cutely. "What are you laughing for?!"

"What else?! It's you, idiot saru!" Sanzou replied as he managed to regain his cool.

"What the—I'm NOT A SARU!" # # #

"Then what? Do you have another animal you can refer yourself to?"

"I'm not an animal~ Meanie meanie meanie meanie meanie meanieeeeeeeeeee~!!!!"

"OK, OK then. Shut up. Don't whine. You're driving me nuts." Sanzou covered his ears with two hands. "Sorry. I was just joking. Don't take it seriously. Here is your--"

Sanzou blinked.

The boy had disappeared.

And he hadn't even gotten to know his name yet…

"…Fuck…"

***

"You're heartless!"

Sanzou sweat dropped at the finger that was now pointing at him accusingly. "…What the hell?"

"You know, Sanzou. A sexual joke is bad. Really bad." Hakkai put down his finger, now sipping his soda with his usual calm face. "…Furthermore, he's still a teenager. That can be considered as an under-aged sexual abuse."

"You don't have to make such a big fuss over it." Sanzou glared at his best friend.

"I'm talking here as a lawyer, Sanzou. Don't worry. If he sues you, I'll be your prosecutor," he spoke, still with an innocent smile.

"That's not funny," Sanzou grunted before getting back to his computer, returning to working on his new novel.

"I'm not trying to be funny. And I think you're the funny one." Hakkai took a novel from a shelf and flipped through it, smiling at its content. "…Nobody realizes that that famous roman novelist is you."

"Go straight to the point, mind you." Sanzou brought a cigarette to his lips. "My parents sent you here, right?"

The brunette remained calm. "Ping pong!"

"It's not freakin' time for some quiz jokes, damn it!" Sanzou glared at the smiling guy. "Just tell me, what do they want?"

"Ooh, Sanzou. That's harsh. It's not like you have time for jokes—well—of course the earlier little 'accident' with the pretty fella is another story…" Hakkai chuckled. "Of course you know what they want."

Sanzou sighed. Hakkai always made sense.

"But to remind you, I'll repeat it." Hakkai coughed. "They want you to go back to Tokyo and start taking over your father's company."

Sanzou gave him a dirty look. "Make me."

"Don't look at me like that. I understand what you feel. I'm just doing this to respect your parents, my parents' best friends, okay?" Hakkai held up his hands. "And I can always go back home and shake my head with a modest face. I'm sure they'll understand."

"You'd better do that." Sanzou turned back to the monitor and continued typing. "Hakkai, open the window."

"Oh, the window? This one?" Hakkai approached a big glass window near him and opened the curtain. "Wow." He narrowed his eyes at the sudden bright sunlight before opening the window. "The breeze feels great. Is this why you didn't turn on the air conditioning, Sanzou?"

"Hn." Sanzou shut his computer down before walking over to the window, sitting down beside Hakkai.

"Is that his flat?" Hakkai pointed to the flat that was located right across Sanzou's.

"Hn." Sanzou inhaled his cigarette slowly. "Almost all of the time, it's closed."

"Aa… so… you have been watching," Hakkai spoke modestly.

"…Urusai." Sanzou flushed red. Yeah. Who wouldn't have? Ever since the time he had first met the boy, he had been feeling addicted. He always wanted to meet him, to see the glimmer in his golden eyes, to hear his childish voice, to touch the slender tanned skin, to kiss the luscious lips he had failed to kiss last time…

Sanzou shook his head in disbelief.

What the HELL was he thinking?! 

"OK Hakkai, quit looking at it so desperately. If you don't have anything else to say, you may leave now." Sanzou spoke to cover his embarrassment.

"……………………………."

"Hakkai!"

"…………………………….."

"Hakkai!" Sanzou could no longer suppress his curiosity. What in the HELL was Hakkai gazing at?! Oo… last time, the boy had blown his boxers to him… and now… masaka…

"What the hell!" Sanzou looked out the window—only to witness the most disgusting scene he had ever seen in all of his 23 years of life… [OK, Gojyo's fans. Don't kill me. It's Sanzou's thought, not mine. I personally like (to torture) Gojyo XP]

A redhead was seen on the balcony, lying on the floor, naked. 

"What the—" Sanzou's face turned purple. Instantly, he grabbed a random dictionary from his desk and threw it to the pop-out-from-nowhere-maniac with his pop-out-from-nowhere-power. And the dictionary magically crossed the distance between the flats, before powerfully hitting the redhead directly on the face with a loud, nasty "BOOOM".

"What the—" The redhead quickly stood up and glared at Sanzou. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, YOU DAMNED JERK?!!!!" # # # # #

"AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING THERE?!!!!" # # # # #

"I WAS JUST SUNBATHING, GODDAMNED IT!" # # # # # # #

"SUNBATHING?!!!! ON A BALCONY OF A BLOODY FLAT?!!!!!! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU KEEP YOUR BRAIN?!!!!!" # # # # # # #

"I CAN DO WHATEVER I FUCKING WANT!!!!!!!!!" # # # # # # # # #

"AND I WOULDN'T HAVE FREAKIN' CARED IF YOU DID IT OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!!!!" # # # # # # # # #

"IT'S NOT LIKE I WANNA SHOW IT TO YOU!!!!!!!" # # # # # # # # # #

"Hey, Gojyo! Whom are you shouting at?!" Suddenly a glimpse of the longed boy appeared from inside the room. His golden eyes narrowed as he caught Sanzou's sight. Flushing instantly, he quickly grabbed the redhead by his arm and pulled him inside before slamming the door shut.

Sanzou frowned. It seemed that he had overdone the joke… oh shit… now the boy hated him for sure…

"Hakkai, you may leave now," he spoke through his clenched teeth. He must seriously do something about this…

"……………………………………"

"Hakkai?" He narrowed one eye, looking at his stunned best friend in confusion. "What are you looking at again? That freak has gone."

"……………………………kakkoi……"

"WHAT?!" #

"That guy with red hair… is cool, don't you think so, Sanzou?" Hakkai's eyes turned in to hearts.

And Sanzou was struck dumb.

Could things get any more complicated here?

***

~TBC~


	2. Half Hell Trip

**By: Ami**

**Beta Reader: kitsune-oni**

-- The Flying Love-Letter -- 

**Chapter 2/5 – Half-Hell Trip**

O.O

20 reviews?! For the first chapter?!

WOW! ToT *tears of happiness*

**WARNING: **HakkaixGojyo means… Hakkai(seme) x Gojyo(uke). This chapter is absolutely hentai, so no sue, onegai~!****

**By the way, guys. March 13th is my 17th B'day! ^w^ Since we're too far apart, I can't possibly invite you to my party, kore kara, I think I still can do something to celebrate my 17th B'day party with you. So, readers, tell me the most memorable part of one of my stories. Just choose one and tell me your favorite part, then tell me your email. Think carefully, OK? It might be the last and the first birthday I celebrate with you. ^w^**

**You can use this form**

**NAME: **Ami

**STORY: **One Day Miracle****

**FAVORITE PART: **When Konzen appeared in front of Sanzou-ikkou + Gaiden Goku****

**EMAIL: **iloveluffy@yahoo.com****

**I'll be waiting till March 20th 2004~!**

Greetings to reviewers:

**dream-eater-is-hungry**

Wow! You're back! Tadaima! *glomps* Of course I'll continue! There's no way I'll make someone kind like you disappointed! Yosh! Thanks for supporting me all the way! I'll go go go go~! Yeah! [Too much watching Hikaru no Go @_@]

**ethereal-tenshi**

You like a naked Gojyo on the balcony? XD Me too! 

**GOJYO**: Well, it's also a tip for you to attract someone special's attention. What? You're not gonna do it? Disgusting?! Embarrassing? What do you mean by it?! *frowns*

By the way… do you like a Gojyo-uke? *evil smirk*

**rhoda**

Thanks! Of course I enjoy writing it and I'm really glad that you enjoyed reading it. ^^ Thanks a lot. By the way, your name is somehow cool to me. Ha ha!

**GinRyu-chan**

Hi Gin-sama! QQ I missed you! *glomp* Thanks for reading and reviewing! By the way, mou, I didn't see your new 39 fic yet. *pouts* Please write!

**Nekowingzero**

Thanks for telling me that it's not a weird fic! Mou, people always told me that I had a weird sense of humor! QQ It's nice to know that people liked the piece I had written. I'll always remember your name no matter how forgetful I am. *sob* *sob*

**Merf**

Thanks, merf-san! ^^ I can't wait to write the chapter two after reading your review! OMG~! I hope my brain will work this time!

**Iapetus**

Waii! It has been a long time!!!! How do you do??? ^w^ Don't worry, I'm a very nice person. Of course I won't torture Gojyo THAT much… *sly smile*

**GOJYO: **She'll make me an uke… ToT My fans, save me!

**39**

Great number! *shimmering eyes*

**Echiko**

*dances together* Yeah! Yeah! More SanzouxGoku! SanzouxGoku forever! More more more more more and more SanzouxGoku~! Let's get addicted to 39 together forever!

**miracle*me (Da-chan)**

Yay~! Da-chan is here! Hi there! Thanks for supporting me all the way here!

**Nobody's Home**

I'm glad I could make you laugh! XD Be happy always! Come and visit me when you're gloomy!

**Hanae da Firefly**

Ha ha ha! I wanna join! Banzai GTA! People! Come and join GTA (Gojyo Torture Association) together! You rockz! XD XD Ne, don't get worried about me. QQ When you're sad, I'll feel sad too~ it's OK!

**hanae-mirai**

Glad that I could satisfy you! XD Then it means that we have the same taste! Go humor! Go SanzouxGoku! Go HakkaixGojyo! Go cursing! XD Go you and me! XD XD

**Saiyuki G.H.S.G**

Whaaaaaa!!!! Goku hates Sanzou?!!! Why? How???

KITSU: =_=;; Isn't it your own storyline?

O.O

Ah! Right! ^^ Don't worry! Goku will never hate Sanzou!

**maboroshi16**

Yo, gal! There you are! ^w^ Your new fic is really awesomely sweet! I think I'll have a diabetes just by reading it! *swoons* I adore you with all of my heart! Go! Go! Mabo-chan!

**Forsaken^On3**

On3-chan! *glomps* Gomen for disappearing for a long time! Lately I am really lacking of ideas! Glad that you still came just to support me… QQ

**Genjo Sanzo 1**

Hi! ^^ Welcome to the world of fluffiness and sappiness! I hope you're feeling better now because you sounded cheerful at last! Do entertain yourself and laugh your head off cause laughing is healthy!

**Akira**

…Akira?! *shimmering eyes* Which Akira are you??? Sendoh Akira?? Touya Akira??? Akira is a very cool name! Nyaaa~ your name made me feel so fluffy~ XD *drools*

**KazeAme**

Thanks for loving the junks I wrote QQ I'm soooooooo touched. I hope I won't make you disappointed.

AOM

Waii! Someone else is also a Pisces here! Thank you! QQ When is your b'day? It's also in this month, right? Then happy birthday too! ^o^ What can I give you as a present?

**DISCLAIMER**: Who owns what, who borrows what, you know it already.

Here we go…

"I don't want this."

Hakkai chuckled at his best friend's face. Phew. Sanzou was such a bad liar. His mouth had obviously betrayed his mind.

"Don't think about it. You just need to accompany me," said Hakkai, half-forcing the blonde to walk right next to him by pulling his arm. "This time, I must meet the guy, and you must help me."

"You—" Sanzou narrowed one eye. "—Are seriously in love with the maniac?! Come ON!"

"Ooh, Sanzou. That's harsh. He might be a maniac but you must admit that he has a great body, huh?" Hakkai smiled modestly.

"Ch. You're gonna be a suffering uke." Sanzou turned his face away in disgust.

"Oh my, Sanzou. You shouldn't judge someone by just mere appearances."

Sanzou gulped at the look the 'gentle' Hakkai was giving him. Now it was hard to guess who'd be the uke and who'd be the seme. Hakkai could be REALLY manipulative when he wanted to.

"OK, then. Here we are." They arrived at the destined flat. "OK. Who'll ring the bell?"

Sanzou snorted and gave way to Hakkai.

"Ck, ck, Sanzou… you could try to be more aggressive…" Hakkai chuckled before clearing his throat and putting a finger on the bell. "Here we—"

*SLAM*

"OK! OK! I'm going home! Ck! You don't have to push me like that!"

"I swear I'm not gonna let you enter my flat again and make a mess, ero-kappa!" # # # # #

"I did NOT make a MESS!"

"Oh yeah?! So lying naked in front of everyone is NOT making a mess?!!!" # # # # # #

"I just wanted show the cute guy in the flat across that I'm hot!"

"It'll just prove to him that you're not only an ero-kappa, but you're also a baka-kappa!!!!!" # # # # # # # #

"Why you—" # # # # # # #

"Gomen kudasai, everybody." Hakkai coughed, and successfully attracted everyone's attention. "I'm Cho Hakkai from the flat across yours—and--" Hakkai magically produced Sanzou, making him stand right in front of the blushing brunette, before settling himself right in front of the blinking hot redhead. "He's Genjo Sanzou, my best friend. We came to take back our precious dictionary my friend 'accidentally' threw here."

***

"Oh, so, you're a model?" Hakkai was soon chatting friendlily with his dream redhead. "I knew it from the first look. I was really sure too that you were one."

"You're exaggerating. I am just—yeah you know—an ordinary model. How about you?"

"Oh, as you see, I'm just an ordinary lawyer."

"Lawyer?! *gasp* Great!"

"Ha ha… it's not such a great job… well… I don't appear on TV as much as you do, Gojyo-san."

"But you must be really smart. I heard that it's hard to become a lawyer. You must have read tons of book!"

"It's not that hard. Reading is one of my hobbies," Hakkai politely replied.

"Aah, I don't really like to read… I just read some comics…" Gojyo scratched his head sheepishly, feeling quite small in front of the elusive gentleman. "It doesn't make me smart at all…"

"Oh, no. Everything you read gives you knowledge. You mustn't underestimate comics. They can teach you things textbooks can't." Hakkai smiled his sweetest curve, spreading the aura of charisma around.

Sanzou snorted at his best friend's antics. The more he smiled, the freakier he looked; to the fact that every time Gojyo lifted his gaze away for a moment, emerald eyes sparkled, obviously reflecting the perverted idea he was having under the polite and gentleman mask.

Ch.

He wished that he had half of Hakkai's forwardness.

So that he wouldn't have been stuck with one blushing boy, doing nothing despite the fact that they could have spent some 'quality times' together by now.

"Oi, saru," he called, tired of the uneasy aura.

The boy didn't answer. He just lifted his head and widened his extremely adorable golden eyes in curiosity.

"About the earlier thing—" Sanzou hardly breathed under the beauty's eyes. "I'm sorry."

Golden eyes brightened, and soon the petite lips curved in to a wide smile. "Uhn."

Sanzou couldn't help but curving a slight smile in response. It suddenly felt like a 2-ton brick had been lifted off his shoulders, just by watching that smile. Oh Goddess… see what love can do to you…

"What's your name?" Sanzou had finally decided a topic, feeling quite amused by the fact that they had made out before even introducing themselves.

"I'm Goku, Son Goku," the boy replied with a smile. "And you?"

"Genjo Sanzou." He decided to be a little bit friendly, despite his usual habit of scaring people (especially fan-girls) off with his intimidating attitude.

"Sanzou! You know! The first time I saw you, I thought you were blinding! So shiny!"

Sanzou was stunned at the sudden statement, before deciding that it had been purely honest. Yes. There was no way a boy like him could lie. And somehow, he liked the way Goku had called him. It had sounded… so… sweet.

"And about the--err—boxers—I—apologize—" The brunette bowed his head down, face flushed so adorably.

"It's all right." Sanzou smirked, suddenly remembering that he still had the boxers with him, treasured and properly kept in his locked cupboard. [And I don't think he has any intention of returning it XP].

"Thank you." Goku's face brightened, making Sanzou's lungs skip another breath. OMG… how could someone look so sincere and adorable?

Goku started talking about himself and his family, without noticing the predatory look in the older guy's eyes as they traveled up and down his body, from head to toe. Sanzou settled on his seat, trying to get a better view of the boy's body. Yeah… he'd rather have the view than the voice, honestly.

The boy's skin was tanned, indicating that he was out in the sunshine most of the time. His hair was cutely chocolate, his eyes glittered goldenly, and his face was so adorable, as if the most talented artist 

in Heaven had shaped it specially for him. He was God's masterpiece, more adorable than anything, more beautiful than everything. Sanzou could spend the whole day watching his face while he talked cheerfully, but as sly and picky he was, he decided to move his eyes downward. He was adorably skinny and short for his age—18 years old--if he hadn't been mistaken.

_//He's too small… if he didn't tell me, I might have guessed that he was 15…//_ Sanzou placed one hand under his chin. And you can't tell how grateful he was to prove to himself that he was NOT a pedophile. 18 was already an adult, right? XD

"Ahem." Hakkai's coughing woke Sanzou up from his exploring. "You two seem to be getting along very well. But I'm afraid that we'll have to go now."

Sanzou gave Hakkai another death glare before snorting and getting up off his seat.

"See you later." Hakkai waved a hand to the flushing redhead as his other hand grabbed Sanzou's arm and pulled him outside.

Sanzou gave Goku a last look and secretly felt satisfied that he could see a glint of sadness in the eyes.

This was not an end.

***

"Oi," Sanzou called as Hakkai and they walked side-by-side back to his 

flat.

"Yes?" Hakkai cheerfully replied.

"Why did you want to return so early? I thought you'd want to spend more time with the freak." Sanzou asked, ignoring a vein that appeared on the other guy's head.

"OK, Sanzou. First of all, I'd like to emphasize that he is NOT a freak." Hakkai took a deep breath. "And we should go back now because we'll need to prepare for our trip to Hakone Hot Spring tomorrow morning."

And Sanzou blinked.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, come on, Sanzou. You don't have to shriek like that." Hakkai looked hurt.

"YOU deserve a shriek and what ON EARTH are you planning in your dirty mind, damn it?!" Sanzou grabbed his best friend's collar.

"Ah, nothing. I'm just hoping to spend some time with the guy I love. 

Do you have any problems with it?" Hakkai pouted.

"I DO have problems! If you want to sleep with him, just grab him and get yourself a room! You don't have to include me, right?!" Sanzou glared at the looking-innocent brunette.

"Aw, aw… I'm hurt, Sanzou… We're best friends. How could I leave you sleeping alone here while I'm having fun?" Hakkai's eyes turned teary. 

"That's why…"

***

HAKONE, IN A RANDOM CORRIDOR OF A RANDOM HOTEL

Golden eyes widened as they caught the familiar sight of the blonde.

"You—" Goku raised up one hand and pointed at the guy as if he was an alien or somewhat related. "—What are you doing here?!"

*twitch*

*WHACK*

"Itte~!"

"I can be wherever I want and you don't have to complain about it." Sanzou frowned, settling his towel on his shoulder casually. "Come on. Do you want to stay inside all the day and pay all that money for nothing?"

With a nod, they entered the hot spring.

***

Goku pressed a hand on his chest. His heart was beating so fast that he thought it would explode out of his chest. The water was hot, but his body felt even hotter that he could barely felt the warmth of the hot spring.

_//OMG, OMG, OMG! OH MY GODDESS! I can't believe that I met Sanzou here!//_ The small brunette lifted his head up nervously, examining the impassive, beautiful face of his new neighbor, face flushed.

_//…He looks so beautiful…//_ Goku blushed at his own thoughts, feeling quite ashamed that he had thought dirty thoughts in a hot spring. Oh well, you know… everything was visible here… *cough* *cough* [Author: PG-13, PG-13 for your safety~ *sings around*]

_//Oh my. I'd better focus my mind on something else or I might embarrass myself in front of him.//_ Goku wisely lifted his eyes away, exploring the natural hot spring to find something else interesting to examine.

Sanzou realized the sudden change in Goku's eyes, and frowned as the boy lifted his eyes away. _//…Aren't I attractive enough for him to watch?//_ He thought with a hurt pride. [Author: *is desperately trying to drive away hundreds of fan-girls in front of the hot spring's entrance* OK, Sanzou. Are you still thinking that you're not attractive? =_=;;]

"Err…" Goku started to speak, without looking at Sanzou. "Whom did you come here with?"

"Hakkai," Sanzou replied. "…You came with Gojyo, right?"

Goku nodded. "But he disappeared as soon as we arrived."

Sanzou sweat dropped. Somehow he now knew where had Hakkai disappeared to.

"Are you on holiday?" Goku asked again, obviously just trying to find a topic so that they could go on talking.

Sanzou frowned. Thinking about it reminded him of an earlier incident…

FLASHBACK

"WHAT?! YOU STILL HAVE WORK TO DO?!!!!! *lightning effect* OH NO SANZOU!!!! YOU'RE NOT RUINING OUR BRILLIANT PLAN UP!!!! *pulls out a whip* FINISH IT! *whips* NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" # # # # # # # # # #

FLASHBACK – END

And so, painfully, under the wicked aura that had been our dear 'gentleman' Hakkai's, Sanzou had finally managed to finish his new novel and had handed it to his editor in one night. [Duh, and of course it's also the power of love. XD He he he…]

"Yes," Sanzou finally replied. And hey… talking about a job… he hadn't known the boy's occupation. …Or maybe the boy had told him when he had been drooling over that luscious body. Ch. It was too risky to ask, that Goku might think that he hadn't been concentrating when he had talked. Furthermore, he was deadly sure that the boy had been in a Senior High School or University. Yeah… where else could an 18 years old boy be doing?

…Talking about 18 years old… the boy's body didn't look like an 18 years old at all. Ooh, you know… teenagers in this era… they grew so fast, so tall, so muscled that they were much stronger than their parents [Really, the author felt like an old woman when she wrote this part XD]. But this boy had kept his childish figure. His skin looked so smooth, his body was so skinny, and so little that it DID look cute *hearts*. His eyes were definitely the thing that had made him look much younger than he truly was. They were so big, so wide, so shimmering, so sparkling, so trusting… so…

_//Beautiful//_ Sanzou added the last touch in his mind, smiling faintly.

"Sanzou?"

Oops… the boy caught him red-handed again gazing over his body… bad Sanzou… bad Sanzou… don't let him get the 'perverted' impression out of you, you know…

Sanzou tried to keep his face straight and as red-less as possible. Taking one deep breath, he settled himself on a stone nearby [as an excuse to calm himself down] and gave Goku a signal to sit on the stone in front of him so they could talk more comfortably.

"You know, Sanzou…" Goku settled himself on to the stone before lifting his face up and smiling at the slightly flushed young man. "I really like you."

_//…like me?//_ Sanzou tried his best to stick with his color, blinking, not trusting his own ears. "W—What?"

"You're different from other people… so different…" Goku didn't dare to look straight in to the lavender pools as he talked with his flushed face. "You… don't care about 'what' I am… and… you only see 'who' I am… Have you got any idea how relieved I was to find someone like you? Well… Gojyo also thinks like you… but you're somehow different."

Sanzou raised an eyebrow. What the hell was the boy talking about?

"Umm… forget about it! I guess I have talked nonsense… Sanzou wouldn't care about such things, ne?" Goku's face reddened. "I… kinda… uh… Sanzou… hot…"

_//Hot?!//_ Sanzou's mind instantly registered some X-rated words that could be connected with the 'hot' phrase, and felt shame for it, and that it had him 'moved'.

_//W—what the—//_ Sanzou's face turned bright red. Quickly grabbing a nearby towel, he managed to cover himself from the boy's eyes, silently hoping that Goku didn't realize what had just happened. But as he turned his eyes back to the brunette, the situation got even worse. Now the 'delicious-looking' boy was leaning himself over the side of the hot spring, writhing uncontrollably with a flushed face. "S—Sanzou… I… feel… hot…"

Violet eyes widened.

Golden eyes looked at him pleadingly.

_//Oh kami… I can't hold it ANYMORE!//_

***

"I give up!" Gojyo threw himself on to the bed, feeling glad that the confusing black and white stones on the kaya board torture was finally over. "I'll never be able to play igo! Just forget it!"

"Oh, come on, Gojyo-san." Hakkai smiled. "It's just the first try. I'm sure that you'll play better next time."

"But this game is too complicated!" Gojyo pouted, using his arms to support his head. "Let's play cards or something simpler."

"Sure." Hakkai magically pulled out a pack of cards from inside his 'Doraemon' pocket [Yeah, yeah… besides Sanzou's limitless spandex, what do you think will be able to resist a kaya igo board along with its stones?]. "Poker?"

"It'll do." Gojyo smirked evilly, knowing that poker was his specialty.

…Little did he know that…

Poker was Hakkai's Super Special Specialty… *wicked grin*

***

_Dark…_

_Dark…_

_Where am I?_

_Nobody's around…_

_They're afraid of me…_

_Everybody's afraid of me…_

_What on earth am I?_

_I'm just a human…_

_I'm just like them…_

_Why are they looking at me with those eyes?_

_Why are you looking at me with those eyes?_

_I'm alone_

_And nobody's around…_

Golden eyes fluttered open, only to narrow again at the sudden light from above.

So… it was not THAT dark at all…

"You're awake?" Goku twitched at the familiar baritone voice. Almost reflexively, he widened his eyes to find that his new neighbor was now on top of him, using both strong arms to support his body without crushing the smaller one.

"S—San—"

"Don't 'Sanzou' me." Sanzou frowned, using one hand to remove the compress that had been previously put on the boy's forehead. "For your information, you collapsed in the hot spring pathetically this evening. If you can't stand hot springs, then you shouldn't have come to such a place."

Goku flushed and nodded weakly. "M—My body is weak…" [Ooh~ how un-Goku~! XP]

"I don't need words to know about that." Sanzou removed himself, much to Goku's disappointment. "Now tell me your room number. I'll take you there."

Goku nodded and said a number, smiling that he had managed to give Sanzou his number without any difficulties.

And most importantly…

"…Number 106," he whispered to himself as he glanced at Sanzo's room's number.

"Come on, saru. Or I might change my mind and let you sleep here." _//Much to my pleasure…//_

"Y—Yes!" _//Ooh, I'd be the happiest person in the world if you did that…//_

…OK, guys. If you'd like it THAT much, why don't you speak your minds? Sigh…

***

"It's a Full House." [Excuse me, it's Three Aces and Two Kings, both contain Spade and Heart]

"Oh, shit!" Gojyo threw his cards away in frustration. How could it be?! He had lost against this guy in 10 times row! This was simply impossible! This was unreal! Gojyo-sama had ONCE been the king of Poker~! Argh! "I give up! I can never win against you, Hakkai!"

"Oh, it's not like that. You just need a bit more of practices, Gojyo-san," Hakkai calmly replied, while neatly collecting the cards in to its pack again before dumping it inside his 'Doraemon' pocket. _//Ooh, of course you'll always lose against me, Gojyo-chan *plastered wicked smirk*//_

"No. It's because you're much smarter than me. So I can never win." Gojyo sat up on the bed, sighing deeply. "We have been playing for too long. How about starting the real game?"

Hakkai nearly nose bleed as he had heard the 'real game' phrase. "P—pardon?"

And Gojyo smirked, before making his way to the slightly flushed young man. "Saa… let the real game begin?"

***

"Is this the one?" Sanzou looked at the room in front of them.

"Uhn." Goku nodded, still blushing deeply. "Y—you may put me down now."

_//Ch.//_ Sanzou 'unwillingly' placed the boy back on to the earth, still holding his arm to make sure that he could steady himself.

"Thank you very much." Goku bowed his head deeply. "I appreciate this very much."

"I don't mind," Sanzou replied with a snort. "Where's that freak buddy of yours? I'd like to tell him about your condition so he'll stop bugging the hell out of you."

Goku blinked for a few seconds before realizing his position. Clumsily, he opened the door. The room was still dark, so probably Gojyo hadn't come back yet.

"It seems that he isn't here…" Goku mumbled. "Mou… Gojyo is so irresponsible…"

"…ch… then it means that no one is available to take care of you…"

"Y—yes…"

"……………Shall I stay?"

"W—what—" *blushes*

[Author and other 39 fans: Say yes! Say yes! Say yes! Oh please just say the goddamned YES!!!!!!]

"Y---yyy-y----yy----y----"

[Author and other 39 fans: YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!]

"Y---you don't have to bother—"

[All 39 fans: WE'LL KILL YOU! # # # # *chases after author*

AUTHOR: Heeeeeeeeeeeelp~! *runs her life off*]

Sanzou frowned; the very same person's pride hurt for the second time that day. "…Fine then." And he turned away.

_//…You see?//_

One step.

_//What on earth do you think you have done?//_

Two steps.

_//You have let him away!//_

Four steps.

_//He just wanted to help you!//_

Five steps.

_//It won't hurt just for letting him in for one night!//_

Three steps.

_//You won't have another chance.//_

One step.

_//What are you waiting for?//_

One step.

_//Now go! Go and tell him you want him!//_

Five steps.

_//WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!!!!! GO NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!//_

"S—SANZOU! WAIT!"

*silence*

Too bad… he had used too much time to think and argue with the voice from nowhere. Twenty-two steps had been up, and Sanzou had disappeared.

"Sanzou… argh! Damn me!" Goku's eyes sparkled as he started to make his way to Sanzou's room.

***

"Wow, wow, wow… calm down, dude…" Gojyo tried to steady his steps, with a certain brunette on his shoulders. "OK. Calm down. Here we're. We're almost there."

"Hic… yes… hic…" a drunken Hakkai replied.

"Oh, dude. I didn't know that beer was your weakness…" Gojyo gently lay Hakkai on the bed before getting up to close and lock the door. "I am sorry… As the consequence, I'll stay with you tonight to take care of you. But don't get mad at me, OK?"

"Hic… yes… hic… thanks… hic… Gojyo-san…" Hakkai weakly replied. The bed had muffled his mouth so it had sounded unclear.

"Oh dear…" Gojyo flipped Hakkai on to his back, settling his head on to the pillow. "Calm down… I'll take off your shoes."

Hakkai didn't reply. He just closed his eyes tightly, as if he was trying to endure the painful headache.

Gojyo was about to climb down the bed as a pair of strong arms grabbed him, and in an instant, the kind gentleman was on the top of him, looking at him with predatory emerald eyes. Well… believe it or not… he did not look like a drunk man after all! [Well, have you ever witnessed a drunk Hakkai? XD Nice old trick, Hakkai-san…]

"Sweet eyes, Gojyo-san." The brunette smiled modestly. "What a cute face…"

"H—Hakkai—" Gojyo gaped, not believing the scene in front of him now.

"Since the first time I lay my eyes on you… I have been waiting for this moment to come…" The still-smiling guy leaned his head down, placing a teasing kiss on the redhead's trembling lips. "Saa… let's get to the real game… is it all right for you, Gojyo-san?"

***

Sanzou was now inhaling his cigarette slowly, while watching the full moon by the window.

Aah… what a calm night…

Actually, Sanzou really liked night. Well… when people were asleep, they'd be less annoying, huh?

Well… that was actually one of some reasons why Sanzou liked night. The other reasons were… (1) Because it's quiet (2) Because it's quiet (3) Because it's quiet (4) Because it's quiet (5) Because it's quiet (x10)

Sanzou adored quietness.

He could think better when it's quiet.

Just like tonight… he could think better about a certain golden-eyed boy…

…………..ch

Why should he think about him?

The boy had rejected him so badly just now.

A part of his mind had told Sanzou that the boy had been just too shy, and another part (the evil one) had told him that there's no way he could get the boy.

Those parts had been fighting until just now, when Sanzou had snarled at them to return in to his brain and stay silent.

_//Shit.//_ Sanzou threw his cigarette out of the window and let the wet grass extinguish the small fire in to ashes. _//…Should I take a walk now to look for some beer?//_

*door slams open*

"SANZOU!!!!!!"

Sanzou blinked, looking at the golden eyes in confusion.

_//What the—hell?//_

"I—I---" Goku tried to speak between his pants. "Actually—I—I—"

Sanzou continued to stare at him, waiting for a statement he had been craving for [It's not like he'd admit it].

"I—don't mind your company."

[All 39 fans whistle and cheer. Champagne, everybody?]

And they just stared at each other for some mere seconds… before Sanzou rose from his seat and started to approach the flushing boy.

"…Bakazaru."

***

"Yare yare…" Cho Hakkai, 22 years old, our kind, motherly, gentle and always-smiling guy, who was also known as a great lawyer [in this story, of course] was now sitting by the window, while frequently sipping his sake. Slowly, he drifted his gaze to the passed-out redhead, with an amused smile on his lips.

_//The first time I saw him, I thought he was used to things like this…  and I surely didn't expect someone like him to faint in the middle of foreplay.//_

[…Shame on you, Gojyo-sama…]

_//But…//_ Hakkai placed a hand under his chin, watching the swirly-eyed redhead with a cheerful face.

"…That was so cute of him. I think I'll wait for him for a while more… *hearts*"

***

Sanzou sweat dropped.

The boy had fallen asleep almost as fast as he had put his head on to the pillow.

_//He must be really tired… then why on earth did he waste his energy to chase me to my room?//_ Sanzou smiled in amusement, knowing that nobody would witness it, at all.

"Sanzou… ZzzzzzZzzzzzzZzz… I… ZzZZzzz… love you… ZzzZzZz…"

Lavender eyes widened before they softened, almost in the same second.

Gently, he put an arm beside Goku's head to support his body, before leaning his head down right in front of Goku's ear.

"…Love you too… saru."

Too bad… the whisper was far from audible…

***

~TBC~

It's so shamelessly fluffy and hentai~! *hides somewhere invisible*

*pops out again* By the way, don't forget about my announcement up there *points up* If you want to celebrate my birthday with me~! QQ Oh please, celebrate my birthday with me~! I'm begging you! T-T *disappears again*

Next Update: March 18th 2004 (Night) or March 19th 2004 (Morning)


	3. Friendship or Love, Gojyo's Dilemma

By: Ami

**Beta Reader: kitsune-oni**

-- The Flying Love-Letter -- 

**Chapter 3/5 – Friendship and Love, Gojyo's Dilemma**

Umm… I was planning to beg for mercy… demo… *glances at all glaring eyes* I guess it just—won't work, ne? 

Sorry for updating late! I've got a problem in my real life! *siiiiiighs~* It's the consequence of living in two worlds at the same time…

Next update might be late due to author's lack of inspiration and the evil schoolwork. *runs away*

Greetings to reviewers:

**Lori-The-Doomed**

*falls down her chair, laughing* XD You have a really really really nice sense of humor! I like you instantly! XD XD But how could you miss the update? You reviewed just in the day I uploaded the second chapter, you know!

**Iapetus**

Waii! Ia-chan followed my update! ToT How touching! Ha ha, of course I love fluff and hentai-ness. It's not that I'm determined to stick with the fluffiness without lemons *drools* I just don't have enough guts to write one! *hides somewhere invisible* I have tried once and I ended up blushing heavily and deleted all at once! Please don't blame me for my stupidity! I'm still too young~! *puppy eyes*

**Gin-Ryuchan**

Naniiiii? You're younger than me??? O.O Shame on me! You can write all the way better in such a young age! ToT Ami is in shame~ Ami is in shame~ Argh! Don't care about the age! You're still my idol cuz you wrote such sweet 39-ishes~ ^w^ I'll learn a lot from you!

**dream-eater-is-hungry**

Hi, Zhayne-san! ^^ Thanks for the entry! I'll do my best to satisfy you!

**Bombay-Goku**

Yeah! You have said the thing I wanted to say to Goku! He should have answered yes! Thanks for telling me that it's adorable! ^w^ I think your review is adorable too~! *glomps*

**kitiara_uth_matar**

Ha ha! Glad someone thinks the same way! XD We rock! Hentai-ness and fluffiness rock!

**Late-Sleeper**

Thanks for the entry! I hope the result won't disappoint you later! ^w^ By the way, you're a Gravi writer, ne??? I love your fics! *hugs Shuichi and Yuki plushies* Leave it to me! If I ever disappoint you, you may hit me with the Kumaaaaaaaaa-beaaaaaaam~!!!! *booooom*

**Hanae_da_firefly**

*shocked* Not hentai enough?! O.O à T_T à ToT *wails* I HAVE FAILED! I HAVE FAILED AS A WRITER!!!!! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~~~ *runs to the sunset*

By the way, Hana-chan, SMS me when you need me to continue the RP. I'll not appear if you don't do. I'm now wearing an invisible color! XD

**AOM**

Ha ha! ^o^ Hentai-ness rocks! I'm happily spreading the hentai and fluffy virus all over ff.net! *wicked smiles* By the way, when's your b'day? When? When?

**Tyath**

Thanks! ^w^ I'm happy that people can handle the silliness and the hentai-ness!

**Chibi Wingzero**

Waii! Your new name is kawaii-er!!!! ^w^ *glomps* I just love the word: CHIBI! Love it! Oh yeah! *hugs Chibi WingZero-san* What do they know about us? We'll still run together side by side! Our sense of humor rocks~!!!!

**Tica**

Tica? *thinking pose* Your name sounds familiar… gallatica? XD Sorry. I was just guessing. Gallatica-san is a die-hard 39 fan, anyway. Anyway, thanks for liking my Gojyo-uke! People seldom like it! Mou… why won't they let Hakkai to get on top even just for once? XD XD Right?

**KazeAme**

Ami's weak brain + KazeAme-san's review = MORE 39 FLUFFINESS AND HENTAINESS IN FLYING LOVE-LETTER! Yay~! Thanks for cheering me up! XD XD

**nil-blaze**

Hi! Thanks a lot for the encouraging words! ^w^ For you, I'll go on! By the way, you're from UK or Ireland? Do you know Win-chan? I'm wondering if you're her friends because Win-chan told me that there're only a few people in Ireland who know about anime (not to mention yaoi XP)

**Forsaken^On3**

Thanks for the very cute wallpaper!! Really, I don't deserve such a sweet gift! QQ I'm soooooo touched~!!!!!! *glomps* I am the grateful one to read your great works! Please write more 39!!!!!! I'm craving for good 39s!!!!

**Genjo Sanzo 1**

Ah, thank Goddess! I'm happy that you're not thinking that I'm a troublesome mother-hen. ^^;; Ne, don't give up easily. We're the new young generation! So we must keep our spirits!

**Mabo-chan (XP Yay~ Sounds much sweeter~)**

Yay! Thanks for the submission! I'll do my best!

**Blaqueluna**

You're one in 10.000. You're 10 in 100.000. You're 100 in 1.000.000, etc… You have said the words I always want to hear from a reviewer. Nothing else I can do but thanking you with all of my heart. QQ Thank you 2004, Luna-san~!

**KokkoryuhaFox**

Thanks for liking One Day Miracle too! ^w^ Thank God I updates before the champagne and the birthday cake get wasted! Kanpaaaai~

**Hikaru R. Kudou**

Hi, Hika-chan! Nice to see you here! How do you do? I hope I can cheer you a little bit with this chapter!

**Find the form to celebrate my birthday in my bio~!**

Greetings to reviewers:

**DISCLAIMER**: Who owns what, who borrows what, you know it already.

Here we go…

Time Warp, everybody…

Sanzou hated the way the sun always woke him up in the morning. It always found a way to radiate through his closed eyes, forcing him to open them, even just to closing the curtain.

"Damn." He got up slowly, taking some time to stretch his sore back.

"Good morning, Sanzou. It's quite early." His cheerful friend came in. "I have prepared some breakfast. Would you like some?"

"No. I'm not hungry." Sanzou wrapped the blanket around himself lazily.

"Ooh, come on! Rise and shine, buddy! It's such a beautiful day!" Hakkai approached Sanzou so that he could place a tray with his breakfast on the table near his bed.

"Yeah… yeah… what a beautiful day today would have been if you were back in Tokyo now…" Sanzou glared at the smiling lawyer.

"Aw, that's harsh. I'm hurt. It should be okay for your best friend to stay at your place for a more few weeks, right? I'm on holiday now," Hakkai replied cheerfully, despite the words he had used. "I thought you were happy with how the trip last week went."

"It was HELL." Sanzou grumbled as he poured a small amount of milk in to his coffee. "The saru slept on me and for a few days my body was sore."

"'Slept on you'? I want details!" Hakkai widened his eyes in excitement.

"You and your perverted mind." Sanzou sipped his coffee quietly. "It's not like what you did with the freak."

"Oh. Yeah… sure…" Hakkai held back an amused smirk. "The pancakes are getting cold. Please eat it now. I'll be preparing the bathtub."

Sanzou looked at his friend suspiciously. Wasn't he a bit too cheerful today?

***

"I'm dizzy…"

"It's your own fault," Goku hissed cruelly, holding an empty glass in his hand whose content had been poured on the redhead's face earlier. "Now get up and wash yourself! You smell and are filthy!"

"Ow, you don't have to treat me like this! Okay! Okay! I'm getting up!" Gojyo lazily stood up and stretched his back. "Why the hell are you so touchy today? Has the grumpy nerd's lousy attitude rubbed off on you?"

Goku frowned at the 'grumpy nerd' phrase. "That's none of your business."

"See?! That man is really a bad influence!" Gojyo protested. "You should get rid of him or in the next 10 years, you'll become like that! Ew! That'd be horrible! Hey! Did you hear me, Goku?! Get rid of that bloody grumpy guy! You can just join Hakkai and me! He's a much better man! You know, Hakkai is really a kind guy. When we were in Hakone, in the inn, we--"

Goku ignored his best friend's blabbering, continuing his job of preparing breakfast quietly.

Oh well… maybe Gojyo was right. Sanzou was really the cause of his grumpiness today.

Guess why?

Well, last night, he had had a dream about Sanzou, and when he had woken up this morning, he had realized that it had been just a dream! Argh! How disappointing! Well, about the content of the dream, I'll leave it to your imagination.

"—And then, Hakkai told me: 'It's okay, Gojyo-san. I'm sorry. We can always do that next time when you're ready'. Oh my God! I didn't think that someone could be so considerate! Well, of course I was surprised that he could act so manly and—huh? What is it?" Gojyo frowned before lazily staring at Goku and signaling him to look under the front door. "Oi, saru. Take a look. It might be an important letter."

"Lazy-ass! You can always do it for me! Can't you see that I'm busy?!" Goku yelled, clearly irritated.

"Okay… okay… you don't hafta yell…" Gojyo shrugged, stretching one hand to reach the white envelope. "Hmm… it's… for—me?"

Goku turned his head to the redhead suspiciously. "What is it? This isn't your house! Why would people send you things here?!"

"Gee, calm down, saru. You're so bloody grumpy today." Gojyo stared at Goku disbelievingly. "Look, this is a love-letter. From Hakkai, for me."

"L—Love—letter?!" Goku nearly dropped his saucer.

***

"What the hell are you doing with my PC?" Sanzou lifted his eyes from the newspaper for a while as he heard the Start Window tone from inside his room.

"Nothing, Sanzou. I won't open your documents. I just want to type something," replied Hakkai.

"Hn." Sanzou lifted his gaze back to the newspaper. "…A document for your client?" He asked again, suspicious because Hakkai had never used his computer before.

"Well…"

This answer was clear enough to prove Sanzou's suspicions.

"GET-THE-HELL-OUT-OF-MY-ROOM!" # # # # #

***

"—And I hope you enjoyed the trip last weekend. Next time, let's go together again. Love, Cho Hakkai."

"And you don't have to repeat it over and over out aloud!" Goku slammed the table in fury. "I'm sick with the sweet nothings! Keep it away before I tear it to pieces!"

"Ow, scary…" Gojyo laughed mockingly. "Ooh, dear Goku, just admit that you're just **JEALOUS** because the iceman has never sent you something **romantic**, unlike **MY** gentleman Hakkai who is always so gentle and so sweet, RIGHT?! Furthermore, **MY** Hakkai called me everyday after the trip to Hakone but until now, the dearest Sanzou-sama hasn't contacted you even for once. You're **JEALOUS**, so there!"

"Shut up!" Goku turned red. Ooh, damn it! It was so annoying but he had to admit that Gojyo was absolutely RIGHT! 

"Oh well, I really understand how you feel. We're best friends, right? Easy, easy, boy…" Gojyo placed an arm around Goku's neck. "Why don't you… try making one for your dear Sanzou-kun?"

***

"Sanzou, you're a stingy bastard!" Hakkai pouted, pointing one accusing finger at his best friend. 

"Keep your words to yourself, damn it!" Sanzou replied, irritated. "I won't allow you to write love-letters on MY PC!"

"Oh, come on. I promise I'll delete it after printing it! You won't lose one byte!" Hakkai frowned.

"No! That letter will contaminate my PC with an undetectable virus!" Sanzou shut down the PC without mercy. "Just write it by hand. Doesn't it sound more sincere than writing it with the computer?!"

Hakkai blinked before nodding his head cheerfully. "Right! Sanzou! I didn't know that you were such an expert! Yeah! Love-letters must be written by hand! Oh yeah! That's it! Thanks, Sanzou!" And in the next second, the brunette had disappeared in to his room, desperately looking for a piece of paper and a pen.

And Sanzou sighed.

***

"A love-letter…" Gojyo made his thinking pose. "The most important part of it that you must show how sincere you are. You must use your heart, your emotion, your pure love… and it'll make a sweet letter." 

"OK then. I understand." Goku took notes with a serious face. "Then?"

Gojyo pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. "Try making one. Then I'll tell you if something is wrong."

"Hn." Goku nodded before starting to write.

***

"A good love-letter will show how sincere you are. You must use your heart, your emotion, your pure love and it'll result in a sweet letter." Hakkai took his pen cheerfully.

"Thanks for the information, but I don't think I need it." Sanzou glared at the smiling brunette who was 'accidentally' writing right on the seat in front of him.

"Ow, an educated person like you shouldn't waste new information, right?" Hakkai chuckled. "Umm… what to write now… ah yeah! Start it with Hi, My Dear Gojyo-san…" Hakkai started writing happily. "How are you today? I'm very well. Sanzou is still a bit grumpy as usual and—"

"EXCUSE me but you don't have to include me in the stupid letter, right?!" Sanzou snapped. "And why must you read it aloud?! You can just write quietly!"

"Ooh, blame my weak brain, I can't concentrate when writing if I don't read it out aloud!" Hakkai spoke dramatically.

Sanzou gritted his teeth in anger, but couldn't do a thing. You don't know what our dear gentleman Hakkai can do when he's mad…

"Ahem. OK. Next… how's Goku? Is he still cute? Tee hee, you know, last night I heard Sanzou call his name in his sleep. But don't tell anybody else, okay?"

And Sanzou turned in to rainbow colors. HAKKAI HAD HEARD HIM!!!!!!!!!!!

***

"Aw, forget it, saru!" Gojyo frowned at the letter. "You have zero talent at making a love-letter! Even a monkey could do better than this!"

Goku's eyes turned teary. "Whaaaaaaaa~!!!!! Gojyo you're so cruel! How could you speak like that to me?!!!!! Does it mean that Sanzou doesn't like me?!!!!!! He hates me, right?!!! He hates me because I blew my underwear on to his face at the first time! QQ"

"Gee, calm down, baby…" Gojyo patted Goku's shoulder encouragingly. "Sorry. I didn't mean it. I—you just need—a bit more practice. Yes. That's it."

"I'll try," Goku sniffed, nodding weakly.

"Good." Gojyo smiled, feeling quite amused with the cute pout. Well, who on the earth could have resisted our sweet saru? "Now—"

RIIING!

RIIIING!

"Oi, saru, that's a phone call," Gojyo, being his usual lazy-ass self said.

"Can't you see that I'm busy practicing?!" Golden eyes glared at him dangerously.

"*gulps* O—okay." 

Okay guys, I'd like to emphasize that Gojyo was NOT nervous! He was NOT!

*click* "Yes, hello. This is a handsome guys' residence." [Gojyo… it could be an elder you know… *sweat drops*]

"Oh! Hakkai? *hearts*"

Goku pouted and turned his head away. Hmph. Gojyo could have spoken quieter! He just wanted to show his lover off to Goku! How irritating!

"Oh… yeah… sure… he he… OK… and… huh? Goku?"

And Goku blinked.

***

"Sanzou, I'm going for a date with Gojyo-san now~" Hakkai waved a hand to the grumpy blonde cheerfully.

"Ch. Go wherever you want. It's not like I care." Sanzou snorted. His eyes didn't even leave the monitor to wave.

"Ha ha. Thanks for your attention." Hakkai chuckled before grabbing his bag and leaving the flat.

*slam*

Hakkai leaned his back on to the door. His emerald eyes were now shadowed, and his lips slowly curved in to a wicked smirk…

***

Genjo Sanzou, 23 years old, had had a pretty boring life. Born in a filthy rich family, he had been completely spoiled, being the only kid in the family. During his teens, he had become a super cold and sarcastic boy, mostly because he had seen many hypocrites when he'd been a kid. He had been sick of those lowly people. He had been sick of his father's boring job. He had been sick of the shameless women who had tried to get him with all available cheap and dirty tricks. He had been sick.

That's why he had started to leave his family little by little, and had decided to choose his own path. Sanzou had many specialties. He could have always used one of them to make his own life. And, oh, why not be a writer? He had been dearly sure that it would have angered his parents ALOT. Then it'd soon make them realize that money couldn't buy everything. Well… at least, money couldn't buy him.

"…Shit." Sanzou pushed the BACKSPACE button, once again, not satisfied with his work.

Honestly, his brain could hardly cooperate now; due to some 'surprising' incidents around him since the time he had moved in to the new flat.

_//First… a nikuman boxers attack… then the golden-eyed boy… then Hakkai came and made mess with the redhead maniac… then the half-hell trip to Hakone…//_ Sanzou lay his head on to his keyboard tiredly. Oh God, there had been too many things happening in such a short period of time! And it was just the 3rd week in this flat. He couldn't imagine what'd happen in the next few days… in the next week… in the next month… in the next year… in the next 10 years… *shivers*

Sanzou used one arm to support his head, while his other hand was trailing the keyboard's buttons slowly.

_//…It has been one week…//_ He looked at the window tiredly. _//…And I still can't find a right excuse to meet him again…// _His face flushed cutely as he remembered the night. At the time, the moon had shone its brightest, illuminating two figures on the same futon. The boy had curled in his arms fluffily. He had rested his chin on the soft and sweet-scented chocolate hair, and his arms had been around the boy's thin body, holding him close like a desperate lover and…

"What the hell…" Sanzou-sama really BLUSHED this time… as he realized that his hand had unconsciously typed Goku's name in the monitor. _//Damn me damn me damn me damn ME! I should stop thinking about the boy or I'll never get to write anything!//_

RIIIIING!

RIIIIIING!!!!!

Sanzou cursed before standing up to pick the wireless phone in the living room. "Yes, hello?"

"S—Sanzou—Sanzou, right?"

Sanzou widened his eyes as the familiar voice struck his ear. "Goku?"

"Sanzou~ Gojyo fooled me again! He locked me inside the bathroom! I'm calling with Gojyo's cell phone now! Please help me out of here!" QQ

***

"It should be time." Hakkai looked at his wristwatch with a smile. "It must be fun."

"Yeah. It must be." Gojyo grinned cheerfully. "I wish I could be there to watch the whole thing—" He stopped for a while as he felt Hakkai's hand covering his gently. "But of course… when I'm with you, I feel happiest…" He added with a cute flush.

And Hakkai smiled.

***

Sanzou could feel his quickened heartbeat as he ran to the flat across. Well, he WAS impatient, but now, he was MORE than just impatient. He pushed the lift's button while imagining that it was Gojyo's head, so he pushed it with all of his anger. A poor little bellboy behind him could just shiver as the button started to crack.

[For your information, since kitsu-nee-chan asked me for this, I want to explain that although Sanzou and Goku's rooms are right across of each other, but they're in different towers. So Sanzou must get to the lowest ground and get out of his tower to enter Goku's tower to get in his room.]

The lift arrived in a few seconds, but for Sanzou, it had felt like years. He rushed inside and pushed the closing button, ignoring a fine-looking businessman who had also been waiting for the lift with him.

_//Damn damn damn damn damn GODDAMNED THE ERO KAPPA I SWEAR I'LL RIP HIS HEAD OFF AND FEED IT TO AN ALLIGATOR!!!!!!!!!//_ [Wait… what does alligator have to do with this story? XD]

Sanzou missed a breath as he arrived in front of the destined door, and when after trying for a while, he realized that the door hadn't been locked! Oh yes, one more proof that it was one nicely organized crime! The ero-kappa seriously needed to get fed to a Tyrannosaurus! […And what does a dinosaur have to do with this story either?]

Sanzou rushed inside the flat, turning his head around to find the bathroom where Goku had been locked in. Actually the flat didn't look so much different from his, so he could predict where the bathroom might be.

Sanzou opened the first door to find quite a boyish room. It was terribly messy and dirty, and Hakkai's photos on the wall were enough for Sanzou to know whose room it was. With the thought, Sanzou slammed the door shut.

The second door was a guest bathroom. *shuts*

The third door was the kitchen. *shuts*

The fourth room, the last room, was definitely the darkest room of all. Sanzou blinked his eyes for a few times to get used of the darkness before running his hand on to the wall to find a lamp switch.

*click*

And Sanzou realized… the room was also the largest one.

Although the room was quite wide, it was also the plainest of all. There was only one queen-sized bed, a cupboard, a set of computer and a big curtained window there. Both the wall all the furniture were white. Plain white…

Almost unconsciously, the blonde slowly reached the window and pulled the curtain off. The morning sun radiated in to the whole room. Sanzou narrowed his eyes and switched the lamp off. After getting used to the sudden light, Sanzou looked out by the window, and from there, he could see his own flat.

There was no more doubt about it. It was definitely Goku's room.

But…

Sanzou turned his gaze back to inside the room. The room still looked so plain… too plain for an energetic brat like Goku…

_//…Isn't it a bit contrary with his personality?// _

"W—who is it there??"

The voice snapped Sanzou out of his train of thought. He quickly recalled the reason why he was there.

"It's me!" Sanzou ran to the bathroom. "Are you in there?!"

"Yeah! Thank God you're here, Sanzou~ I thought I'd be stuck in here until midnight!" Sanzou smiled in amusement at the cute wail. "Okay, where can I find the key?"

"Gojyo told me that he put it on the computer desk!"

Sanzou looked at the set of computer on the side of the room. Yeah, he could see the key on the desk. Ch. The sly couple had really planned this TOO WELL.

Sanzou grabbed the key and put it inside the keyhole, but—

"W—WAIT!" shouted Goku.

"What the hell? I thought you didn't want to be stuck in there for another second." Sanzou frowned.

"B—bb-b—b—but—I—"

"Shut the fuck up and listen to me. I'm going to open the door, whether you like it or not." Sanzou ignored a loud wail from inside the bathroom and opened the door and—

_//………………What the--Heaven?//_

"S—Sanzou—you—goddamned you—I told you not to open the door--!" Goku cried, jumping inside the bathtub and closed the curtain in a mere second. "The kappa also took my clothes and towel away! I was about to tell you to take some clothes from inside the cupboard~!!!!"

And Sanzou thanked God that the curtain blocked Goku's sight that he wouldn't witness his flushing face. Well, he had seen 'it' once in the hot spring. *evil snicker* But the scene was simply too precious to be missed. And Sanzou had decided that he'd never be bored with it… he he he…

"You could have said it earlier."

"I WAS ABOUT TO TELL YOU!!!!" 

***

"Here."

"Oh, thanks." Gojyo picked one of the two popcorn bags. "Sorry I had to bother you and make you buy popcorn…"

"It's okay. I understand that you must hide yourself, the super model Sha Gojyo…" 

"You don't have to tease me about that! Besides, I'm not that famous!" Gojyo grinned.

Hakkai just smiled before sitting beside Gojyo. _//It feels like a dream. I'm in a cinema with Gojyo-san now. What a wonderful date.// _He thought with a cheerful smile.

_//How cute//_ Gojyo blushed at the smile. _//He's even cuter than girls.//_

"Do you like horror movies, Gojyo-san?" Hakkai started a conversation.

"A—yes—I mean—no--" Gojyo babbled quickly.

"Ah, is that so. ^_^ I like them."

"W—what?" Gojyo nearly spilled his popcorn. _//I have answered wrong!//_

A sly smile was plastered on the handsome face.

"Don't you wanna know why?"

The lights were turned off.

"W—why?"

The screen shone.

"Because…"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"W—whh—what the hell—" Gojyo gasped for air. Argh! Damn the horror movie! They didn't have to have the maximum volume!

"See?" Hakkai's hand was suddenly on his—and it took Gojyo a full minute to realize that he had been gripping Hakkai's shoulders…

"Whaaaa!" Gojyo quickly withdrew, face flushed deeply. He had unconsciously held on Hakkai at the scary movie! Argh! How embarrassing! He was not a bloody girl, damn it!!! [But yes, you're an uke. *fox laughter*]

"I—I apologize—" Gojyo bowed his head down deeply, silently thanking the darkness that had hidden the redness of his face.

"It's okay, Gojyo-san…" Hakkai's hand carefully found his cold one, holding on it tightly, as if it's something precious to him. And Gojyo swooned. His hand felt so warm and comforting… ah… this was life…

"Ah, that must be the killer." Hakkai pointed to a man in black in the movie. "He looks very suspicious."

"Hmm… He looks like a CIA member to me." Gojyo chuckled. "…Just like that guy—"

And Hakkai blinked.

_//Who the HELL is the guy?//_ *twitches*

***

Fully dressed and dry, Son Goku, 18 years old, stepped out of the bathroom, still with a cutely flushed face. "…What are you looking at?" He pouted at Sanzou's sly smirk.

"At you. What else?" Sanzou snorted.

_//But you have seen me through my clothes!//_ Goku blushed deeper at the memory.

"I—I'm going to prepare—a drink! Yeah! A drink!" Goku smiled nervously, feeling slightly relieved that he had found a perfect excuse to flee from Sanzou's intense eyes.

"…Black coffee." Sanzou replied with a frown, feeling disappointed that the 'sight-on-behold' had found an excuse to escape.

"Right away!" Goku rushed to the kitchen. "—Ah! Sanzou! You can wait in the living room!"

"…OK." Sanzou stood up and started making his way to the living room.

_//Huh?//_ His eyes caught sight of a white paper on the floor. _//…What is it?//_ He bent down to pick it up.

And his eyes widened as he read the first line…

_For My Dear Sanzou-kun…_

***

"Don't tell me that you know a CIA member somehow." Hakkai tried to keep his voice calm, despite the jealousy that was killing him from the inside.

"O-Oh—no! Of course I don't know a CIA member! And even if I knew one, he'd never tell me about his identity! They're pretty secretive about it, you know!" Gojyo replied innocently.

"Then… who is the guy you talked about just now?" Hakkai looked at him suspiciously. "…Your ex?"

Ooh, Hakkai-san, what a creative imagination!

"Umm… that's…" Gojyo sighed deeply, noticing the frown on the handsome guy's face. Oh my… now it was time to choose: friendship or love.

…Or… could he just choose both of them?

"Uh… well…"

***

"Here's your black coff—"

And Goku nearly dropped his tray at the sight of his love-letter… in the hand of his love-target.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

***

"I know one person like that. He isn't a CIA member. But he's also the member of this government's secret organization." Gojyo mentally made a cross sign, hoping that Goku wouldn't kill him for telling it around. "But promise me that you'll never let anybody else know."

Hakkai nodded. Well, he'd do whatever it took to get a piece of information about **THAT** suspicious guy.

"He has been around Goku's flat lately. That's why I came to keep Goku a company." Gojyo slurped his soda before continuing. "Huff… that kid… is actually… not just a little kid…"

And Hakkai narrowed his eyes. "…What do you mean?"

***

Sanzou kept widening his eyes at the paper, without even noticing Goku's presence. _//What the—hell?//_

"S—San—Sanzou!" Goku approached the older guy and snatched the paper away. "Y—you—shouldn't read anything carelessly here—I—I'm the owner of this flat—and—and—"

"You wrote that?" Sanzou glared at the boy suspiciously. "—Did you seriously write THAT?"

And Goku's face turned pale.

"…Yes. I—Is something wrong?"

***

"Goku, is now the most wanted person on the government's list." Gojyo put a hand on to his forehead. "He was caught before. When he escaped to New York."

And Hakkai was completely stunned.

"And this is his 3rd escape. This time he decided to escape to a nearer place, so they'd not suspect it. But it seems that they have suspected his presence here…" The screen in front of them was now displaying a fight between two groups of gangsters. Gojyo's eyes were still on the screen, but his mind had seriously gone somewhere else.

"And—" Hakkai managed to speak. "—Who is he—I meant—WHAT is Goku?"

***

_For My Dear Sanzou-kun_

_Dear Sanzou,_

_Since the time I first saw you, I have been feeling something strange in my head. At the time, I ignored the weird feeling. But since that time, whenever I think of you, I can feel that the __b-phenylethylamine, __dopamine__ and norepinephrine released through my body, and as they flow, it breaks down my glycogen and triacyglycerols, which provides me with a boost of energy. __Amphetamine, that stimulates euphoria, makes me want to stay up all night thinking of you. And when I realized it, I had been infatuated to you. I think… I love you, Sanzou._

_Love,_

_Son Goku_

***

"I know it might be hard to believe…" Gojyo breathed. "But… the truth is… that… Goku is--"

***

A TV was on.

A young reporter appeared in the screen.

"The Technology Exhibition in Japan Laboratory of Technology was pended for the second time this year. There's a rumor that the researchers couldn't do their jobs because the head of the laboratory has been gone since last year."

Goku's pic in a scientist's suit appeared on the screen.

"Son Goku, 18 years old, was rumored to be the second Albert Einstein in the history of human beings. He had been leading the biggest Laboratory of Technology in Japan for 7 years, ever since he was 10. But last year, he suddenly disappeared from the laboratory. The government is desperately still looking for him…"

And the voice faded…

***

~TBC~

This is a fanfiction, so all the things above are also fictions. [Ha! Goku?! A genius?! Leading the biggest laboratory in Japan when he was 10?! XD What a perfect fiction!] Thank you for understanding it and not suing my twisted mind and me. *puppy eyes*


	4. Smiley Disaster

By: Am1-13th 

**Beta: kitsu_nee-chan (BTW, I have officially become her very cute little sis XD)_**

----------------------------

**FLYING LOVE LETTER **

**_Chapter 4 of 5 _**

**" Smiley Disaster " **

**----------------------------------**

Btw, I've gone for so long and I'm sure that there're a LOT of great 39 fics here. So please help me to pick ones to read! Please reccommend great 39 stories to me! I'll be happy to read and review 'em! -puppy eyes-

Here we go...

Gojyo carefully pushed the door open, making sure that a certain brunette wouldn't appear out of nowhere to beat the crap out of him. Surprisingly, despite his spending years in front of the computer, the boy could move very fast and was pretty strong. Gojyo still remembered the day Goku had accidentally broken his arm in the middle of their sumo match Of course it hadn't been a real Sumo match XD. He winced slightly; he could still feel the pain in his elbow when he thought about it. Hell, he was never going to let Goku break another precious bone of his.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, Gojyo entered and surveyed the silent flat.

_Where the hell is the saru?_ He scanned the living room as best he could, the room being unusually dark.

Trying to rid himself of all his paranoid thoughts, he cautiously switched the lamps on. Nothing happened.

"Oi! Goku! Where are you?" he yelled as he walked into the young professor's room. The room was nearly as dark as the living room had been. The curtains were all closed and the lights were off.

"Strange," he muttered as he switched the lights on. "Where the hell could he be?" Goku couldn't have gone too far away without him. After all, he was a runaway.

Just when Gojyo was about to grab the phone and call Hakkai, he noticed a small note on the table. He recognized Goku's usual terrible scribble, and read:

_I'm with Sanzou, THANKS TO YOU. Go and prepare your own dinner._

_Goku._

Gojyo made a face and hoped that there was some instant-ramen in the kitchen.

--

"Good. That's the way you should have properly written your own name, saru." Sanzou pushed his glasses up as he handed the paper back to the grinning brunette. "I can't believe someone with such horrible handwriting exists."

"Sorry...." Goku pouted. Son Goku, the 18 years old genius, had been raised in Western way since the age of seven. He had been taught how to write the Western alphabet properly (only _enough_ to be legible, however. Now that we have computers with Times New Roman, why write manually? XD), but he really lacked the ability to write Japanese characters, especially Katakana and Kanji. Up to now, Gojyo had been the one—the ONLY one—who could read his kanji without any difficulties, simply because the redhead had learnt from experience. And you can also read it because I've nicely translated it into the Western alphabet. fox laughter

"Hmph. You really are an idiot. I shouldn't have expected more from you." Sanzou sighed as he folded his arms. "Where's the letter? Should I teach you how to write it properly? No one would be happy to receive an illegible letter, you know."

"Ah... uh... no! I don't want to bother you! I'll rewrite it later! It's not really that important. He he he...." Goku nervously crumpled the paper in his hand before carefully slipping it into his pocket. "N—Nee! Sanzou! I'm hungry! Are we going to have dinner soon?"

"Oh, it's gotten quite late." Sanzou blinked in surprise at the clock. "Wait there. I'll cook something."

"Yay! OK!" Goku cheered as the blonde stood up and started making his way to the kitchen.

_...Fuh... That was close_ Goku sighed in relief as he carefully pulled the crumpled paper out, put it on the carpeted floor and ironed it flat with his palm. _...I feel bad for not being honest... but I've got no choice. Sanzou must not be involved. I might put him in danger if he knows about my true identity..._

As the paper started to lose its creases, he began to smile. _...Maybe I can rewrite it and send it to him... later._

With that thought and another smile, he gently folded the paper and slipped it back into his jeans' pocket.

--

"Tadaima, Sanzou!" Hakkai entered the room cheerfully.

"Okaeri, Hakkai!" Goku sat up to welcome the happy lawyer.

"Ara! Goku? You're here...?" Hakkai gasped. "Masaka... Sanzou! You have finally made your move! I'm so impressed! I haven't even gotten that far yet!"

"Don't jump to conclusion!" Sanzou, still wearing an orange apron after the 'underwear accident' orange has officially become his favorite color XD and holding a spatula, appeared at the kitchen door. "I took him in to teach him how to write properly. You've got to see his handwriting. It's terrible."

"Ah, is that so? Goku-kun, you can also count on me. If you want, I'll teach you how to write kanji properly." Hakkai smiled sincerely.

"Uhn! Thanks, Hakkai!"

"Hmm, by the way, the food smells good." Hakkai walked into the kitchen, looking at the omelet rice. "Omelet rice! Isn't it your favorite food, Goku? Sanzou must care a lot about you. He normally doesn't really like to eat eggs."

"...Fuck off and let me finish my work, Hakkai." # # #

"Oh, come on. It's just about ready for one last touch, right? Leave it to me." The emerald-eyed brunette snatched the tomato ketchup away from the twitching blonde and poured some of it on the omelet, drawing a heart with the red liquid. "See? This is art!"

# # # "...Whatever. I'm going to tidy the dining table now. You'd better not screw it up."

"Don't worry!" the smiling brunette replied cheerfully. After making sure that his friend had left the room, Hakkai slipped one hand into his pocket to retrieve a bottle that was filled with a mysterious liquid.

_Well, Sanzou. Don't blame me for this. I was hoping that you would develop your romantic relationship yourself. But it seems that you still need me._Hakkai the Evil Witch grinned wickedly as he poured a dose of the liquid on to one of the omelets on the plate, before adding more ketchup to cover up the liquid's color and taste.

_Whoever gets it... You're going to enjoy your night, Sanzou. Ku ku ku..._

"OK then Sanzou, I'm leaving now so I won't disturb your dinner."

"...Just go." # # #

"What??? Why??? Won't you have dinner with us, Hakkai???"

"Maa maa, Goku. I'm going to keep Gojyo company. He must be very lonely now." Hakkai gave the smaller brunette a peck on the cheek before turning his head and smiling victoriously at the furious blonde. "See you later, Sanzou, Goku. Tonight is a beautiful night. Make proper use of it."

After closing the door behind him, Hakkai stopped and pulled the mysterious bottle out of his pocket. He glanced at the piece of paper stuck on the front side of the semi-transparent chocolate-colored glass.

APHRODISIAC, it said.

"...I was thinking to use it with Gojyo, but I guess I'm in the mood to try it now." He chuckled as he put the small bottle back into his pocket.

--

-munch- -gulp- "..........................."

"-munch- What's wrong, -munch- Sanzou? You're not -munch- eating?" O.o

"...Don't you think that it tastes... a little bit... strange?"

"??????? What's so strange about it? It's delicious!"

"...Maybe it's just my imagination." --;;

--

And so, feeling happy after doing his 'good deed', Cho Hakkai dreamily stepped into the elevator, holding a bag of ingredients in his left hand, a recipe book in right hand, and imagining his dear darling redhead's happy face when he arrived.

"...You're going up too?" a fine-suited gentleman asked him.

"Yes. To the—eeh? Aren't you...." Hakkai widened his eyes in surprise when he looked at the guy beside him. "Homura, isn't it?"

"Affirmative." The man nodded politely. "It's been a long time, Hakkai-san."

"It sure has. How have you been?"

"Well, I've been working for the government. It's not really pleasant, but I make a lot of money, which helps me pursue my dream." The raven-haired man leaned back against the cold wall, seeming tired.

"Your dream?" Hakkai chuckled as he pushed the button, making the elevator's doors close. "To conquer the world?"

"...Close enough." Homura smiled. "By the way, why are you here? You're still busy baby-sitting the cranky blonde, aren't you?"

"You could say that. His personality isn't going to improve for another 100 years or so." Hakkai smiled politely. "You know that Sanzou lives here now?"

"To tell you the truth, I met him this afternoon. But he seemed to be too angry to say hello," Homura muttered, thinking back to the cracked elevator button and the trembling bellboy. "I doubt that he remembers me, anyway."

"And so... what are you doing here? Do you live here now?" Hakkai asked.

Homura smirked mysteriously as he put both of his hands into his trousers' pockets. Although the raven-haired man was smiling, Hakkai felt uncomfortable under the gaze of those beautiful mismatched eyes. "I'm a little bit luckier than you; the one I have to baby-sit is pretty cute."

Hakkai was about to ask more, when the elevator 'ding'-ed and the door opened.

The man in black waved a hand as he left the elevator. "See you later."

--

"_Juliana!"_

"_Adrian!"_

"_Juliana!"_

"_Adrian!"_

"_Juliana! I must go now!"_

"_Ooh, no Adrian! Don't leave me! You're the center of my universe!"_

"_I can't, Juliana, my love, my most beautiful flower." pose "I'm needed."_

"_But, Adrian darling, I can't live without you! You're everything to me! I—I love you!"_

"_It's too late to say that now." another dramatic pose "But don't worry, dear. I won't forget you. I'll always love you, even if the sun rises from the west, the oceans dry up, and all the volcanoes erupt!"_

"_Adrian... you're so cruel! You're breaking my fragile heart! How can you... how can you leave me like this? You're taking half of my soul away!" dramatic pose "Ah... I know... you have chosen Soledad, right? You'll dump me because of her, right? That $& bitch!"_

"_Ooh no! Don't talk like that! You're the one, the only one I will ever love, Juliana! I swear by the moon, by the sun, by the chirping birds in the beautiful morning sky--!"_

"_But why? Why did you have to leave me, Adrian, my love?"_

"_Because—"_

-click-

"Argh! I can stand this anymore!" Gojyo moaned as he turned the TV off, slamming his noodle cup down and spilling the remaining soup on to the table. "Why am I here eating instant-ramen and watching a soap opera alone while the stupid monkey is doing beep beep and beeeeeeeeep with the grumpy blonde??? The world is so unfair!"

Well, usually the redhead mocked Goku's cooking. It was never perfect for Gojyo's taste. Sometimes it was too salty, and other times it was too spicy. Goku, who had just started to learn how to cook properly, was probably not the best cook in Japan, but at least he could make something tastier than the fucking chicken-flavored instant ramen.

"...Shit. If only I wasn't _so _damnstarved..." Scrunching his face with disgust, he gulped the remaining soup and noodles.

GROWL

"...Still hungry." He pitifully touched his slightly bulging stomach, thinking about eating some more.

_I've been skipping practice since the beginning of the holiday... and I've got work next month... I can't allow myself to look fat_ He solemnly thought. _...But..._By the way, he's a model who absolutely must keep his body trim XD

GROWL

_...I'm so damn hungry!_

And while his 'angel' and 'devil' side were battling fiercely...

PIN PON

The doorbell rang.

"...Huh?" He glanced at the front door with a frown. "...Who's there?"

--

"Ah I'm full Thanks, Sanzou!"

"...Yeah..." Sanzou silently moaned at the pile of plates in the sink, making a mental note to buy a washing machine for his later days with the gluttonous boy. "...I'll wash. You go and make yourself busy."

"Ok" Goku got up from his seat, making his way towards the living room. "Nee, do you have a PlayStation?"

"...No," The blonde replied as he poured some lemon soap into the washing bowl, hissing a curse when the liquid accidentally spilled on his white shirt.

"Any manga then?" Goku looked at the bookshelf, groaning at the various encyclopedias and thick dictionaries.

"No." Sanzou was still cutely at his bubbly work.

"Okay! What about a DVD?"

"NO!"

"Aah! You're so boring, boring, boring, boooooooooooriiiiiiiiiiiiiing! How could a human being live without a PlayStation, manga and DVDs?!" A/N: Right! They're all primary needs!

"Urusai, saru! You can watch Cartoon Network!" # # #

Goku yelped in pain as the remote control hit his head. Muttering audible curses, the brunette jumped on to the sofa and reluctantly turned the TV on.

"...News Today ...boring." skips

"Cooking Hour ...Well, the beef katsu looks nice, but..." skips

"Crimes and War ...I hate violence." skips

"Infotainment Show... gossip... adultery... bad." skips

"Cartoon Network... Hmph! Sanzou I'm too old to watch Nickelodeon!" skips

"MTV—Classic Music Special? " skips

"Adrian and Juliana? sweat drops Oh Buddha... lemme out of this..." skips

"What are the tests used in the diagnosis of occupational asthma? ...Pulmonary function tests, measurement of the peak expiratory flow rate before and after work, chest X-ray, CBC, bronchial provocation test and blood tests to reveal specific antibodies to suspected offending substances."

Goku sighed. "...Still boring." He lay down on to the couch, dumping the remote control aside as the doctor on the TV began to blabber about the diagnosis of occupational asthma, pulmonary function tests, measurement of the peak of expiratory—whatever!

_...It's been almost one year..._ Goku sighed, his eyes wandering around the pastel-colored ceilings. _...Dad must be worried_

--

"_Dad! No! Don't let them take me! Don't let them take me! I don't wanna go!"_

"_But Goku, you're needed."_

"_What?! Why?! I don't understand! I can't understand! You said you'd always protect me! You said you'd love me like your own son!"_

"_Geez, Goku. You ARE my son. My ONLY son. Of course I love you!"_

"_No you don't! Why can't you come with me? At least you can accompany me there!"_

"_Hell no. I'd die without my PlayStation 2 and Final Fantasy X."_

"_Daaaaaad" twitch_

"_Now, now. Be a good boy and follow them."_

"_Do you realize what you're doing?! You're giving me away to those scary men!"_

"_Giving you away?" glare "Listen, I'm sending you to the goddamned laboratory so that you can do a lot—a LOT—of things for the people around you. Now that you're still a brat, you can't understand. But later on... you'll understand..."_

--

Goku clenched his jaw. He still remembered the number of times he'd dreamed about it, dreamed about the time when his foster father had sold him to the Research Center. The time when he had realized that he had been betrayed, he had been cheated, by the one he had believed in the most.

_He said I'd understand? I don't understand! I CAN'T understand! Why did I have to leave my life? I don't wanna live like a runaway for the rest of my life! I have lost my freedom, I have lost my life for nothing! And I can't hate you even after all the terrible things you did to me! Damn it!_

Goku brought one hand up to cover his eyes, effectively stopping the tears that were threatening to burst through. "What should I do now?"

"...I just told you to watch TV, saru. What are you sulking for?"

"S—Sanzou—?" Goku opened his glassy eyes, only to find that the blonde's face right in front of his, lavender eyes staring down at his golden ones. "W—what are you doing here?"

THUD

"I can be wherever I want. This IS my place, saru."

"Itte sorry, Sanzou" Goku got up from his prone position, and the blonde took the given space to sit.

"Hmph. Stop thinking difficult things. That saru brain of yours can't handle it," Sanzou grunted as he lay back on to the sofa, while he repeatedly switched channels to find something more interesting than the diagnosis of occupational asthma, pulmonary function tests, measurement of the peak of expiratory flow rate before and after work, chest X-rays, CBC, bronchial provocation blah blah blah—whatever!

Goku smiled as Sanzou cutely complained about not having anything interesting to watch, muttering something like 'this is why I don't like TV. It's nothing but noise.' Actually, he felt thankful that he wasn't alone. Sanzou's fist WAS painful, but somehow it also had the power to relieve him from all his dark thoughts. Just like Sanzou's words. They could sound harsh, but the meaning behind them wasn't. Goku just needed a little bit of translator ability to translate 'The saru brain of yours can't handle difficult things' into 'Stop worrying. I'm concerned about you.'

_Yeah... at least... for now..._Goku smiled happily at the thought. _For now... I can be with Sanzou... I won't regret a thing._

"What? Is there something on my face?" glare

"Uhn, nothing!" grins

--

"OK then. I'll see you later."

"It was nice to meet you again. See you later."

Hakkai smiled for the last time before politely bowing and turning away.After a few steps, he turned around to see that his old friend had already entered the elevator and gone downstairs. _That's so like her. She never looks back. What a tough girl. She hasn't changed a bit_

"_I have chosen my own path. It's tough, but I like the way I am."_

_That's a nice lifestyle. I've got to learn from her spirit too... and to think about it..._Hakkai sweat dropped as he looked at his wristwatch. "...I'm so late..."

And so, he started to increase his pace, hoping that his darling redhead would survive starvation for a while longer.

--

After finishing the last plate, Sanzou took some time to wash his hands before directly going to the living room. It'd be so NOT him to admit it, but he was a _little bit_ worried because he hadn't heard Goku's voice for a while. The boy was usually noisy, very noisy. He talked A LOT, everywhere, all the time. And now that Sanzou had gotten quite used to the noise, it felt strange not to hear him again.

He was quite shocked at the unexpected scene before him.

The noisy boy was being unusually quiet, lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling with blank golden eyes. The TV was on at a very low volume, displaying Discovery Channel instead of Cartoon Network.

_What... the hell..._ Sanzou quickened his pace to approach the daydreaming boy. He was even more surprised to find the boy's eyes glassy. Goku was crying quietly, muttering something inaudible.

_Did I hurt his feelings?_ Sanzou frowned. _...I just told him to watch TV...didn't I?_

"...I just told you to watch TV, saru. What are you sulking about?"

"S—Sanzou--?" As expected, the brunette was snapped out of his misery. "W—what are you doing here?"

Sanzou narrowed his eyes and punched the boy's head.

THUD

"I can be wherever I want. This IS my place, saru," he grunted coldly, slightly annoyed that Goku wasn't sharing his problems with him. Well, it was true that they hadn't known each other for long, but Sanzou felt a special bond between them, ever since he had seen Goku for the first time. Goku could touch his cold heart in ways that other people couldn't, so that it hadn't taken so long for Sanzou to trust him, to bring Goku close to him without fearing betrayal. It was illogical, unexpected, and indescribable. Love was also illogical, unexpected, and indescribable, wasn't it? Before this, Sanzou had felt peaceful just by thinking about it. But now, he suddenly felt insecure. Goku wasn't being totally honest. Goku was hiding something. It was the worst feeling to be curious and to realize at the same time that he didn't have the right to ask, because of their unofficial relationship.

"Itte sorry, Sanzou" The boy began to whine as he usually did. But it wasn't enough to make him regain his former composure. It was totally clear that Goku still had something in the back of his mind, and that the smile was being forced.

"Hmph. Stop thinking difficult things. That saru brain of yours can't handle it." Sanzou settled down in the available space on the couch, grabbing the remote control and switching channels pointlessly. "...This is why I don't like TV. It's nothing but noise," he muttered after browsing all 40 channels. Switching back to the Discovery Channel, he exasperatedly dumped the purely innocent remote control on to the coffee table.

Turning back to the grinning brunette, he couldn't help but feel a little bit relieved that Goku had turned back to his normal self, watching him with an amused look.

"What? Is there something on my face?" He shot Goku a dirty look.

"Uhn! Nothing!" Goku smiled.

"...Baka," he snorted, ignoring the way his heart lurched at Goku's sweet smile. Why did the boy have to look so cute at a time like this? Now he had lost the will to be mad at him for not sharing his problems.

"So have you finished washing? You can keep me company now?" Goku leaned closer, looking at him with shimmering golden eyes. Sanzou couldn't help staring. Was it just his imagination or did Goku suddenly look... more inviting than usual?

"I guess so," the blonde replied after taking some seconds to take a deep, relaxing breath.

"Good!" Goku sat cross-legged on the sofa, giving Sanzou a better sight of his soft, slender thighs. "Let's play!"

Sanzou caught another breath, turning his unwilling eyes away from the alluring area. His body suddenly felt... kind of strange... and hot. _...What the hell... is happening to me...?_

"...I'm not playing hide and seek," he managed to reply.

Goku pouted, both at Sanzou's mocking reply and at how Sanzou was suddenly avoiding any eye contacts with him. "Of course we're not going to play something like that. I have a lot of games in my flat. I'll bring them all here. Then we can play cards, or maybe you'd like to play Go..."

Goku frowned. The blonde wasn't listening to him at all! He had even turned his face away!

"Nee, Sanzou! Are you listening to me?" Goku grabbed the older man by the shoulders. "I'll bring all the games in my flat so we can play--"

_What the--_

Goku blushed furiously as the blonde undid off the three first buttons of his white shirt, giving Goku a wonderful sight of his pale neck. "S—Sanzou! Wait! What are you—"

"Sorry. It's hot," Sanzou replied, limply laying his head on to the sofa.

"...Hot?" Goku said dumb-founded, glancing at the air conditioning. "Geez, c'mon Sanzou! It's freezing cold here and you're telling me that you feel hot?!"

Sanzou didn't reply, closing his eyes and trying to manage his short breaths.

"Are you okay? You don't look well!" Goku started to panic as Sanzou's pale face flushed. He helped the blondelie down on the couch. "Sanzou... please don't scare me like this... How do you feel right now?"

"...Hot..."

"What else? Is it hard to breathe?" he asked as he checked Sanzou's pulse.

"...Not... really..."

"Good. Then? What else?" He pressed a hand on to Sanzou's forehead to feel his temperature.

"...I don't know... it's... just... strange...." Sanzou panted.

_...Increasing heart rate, rising body temperature... damn! The clues aren't enough! I wish I could examine him properly but there isn't enough equipment here. I must take him to the hospital and examine him myself, no matter what!_ Goku got up to grab the phone, but Sanzou latched on to his wrist.

"...What... are you planning to do...?"

"I'm going to call for an ambulance. We need you get you properly examined so we can figure out what's happening to you," he replied, his voice unusually low and steady. Sanzou had never seen such an expression on his face. Suddenly he looked... somehow... so... different, reminding Sanzou of Goku's room. The plain white room....

"I... don't trust hospitals." Sanzou frowned, still panting heavily.

"Don't worry, Sanzou. I'll handle everything. You'll be just fine. I'll let no one—NO ONE—hurt you and treat you wrong. I'm taking all responsibility to take care of you and cure you," he replied calmly as he took the phone and dialed the nearest hospital.

Sanzou stared at him for a few seconds, not believing the air of authority and domination around the small brunette. Goku wasn't a common high-school boy. He definitely wasn't. The way he talked, the way he looked and the way he reassured him... felt... so un-him.

...And it only made him look... so handsome and more attractive.

"...Goku..."

"...Yes--?"

Sanzou definitely enjoyed the return of his cute boy, as the narrowed golden eyes began to widen in bewilderment when he was pulled down, almost roughly. And when the brunette got back to his senses, he was already straddled and cornered, a smirking blonde on top of him.

"San... zou...?"

--

Hakkai looked at his wristwatch as he arrived in front of Gojyo's door. _I have wasted almost half an hour talking to her. I must apologize to Gojyo. He must be really starved by now..._

"Gojyo!" he called after ringing the doorbell several times. "Gojyo, it's me! Open the door."

Nobody replied.

"Gojyo!" He rang again, but still no reply.

"...Strange. Did he go out for dinner?" he muttered as he stared at the long corridor where he had chatted to his old friend before. It was the only way to the elevator, so Gojyo couldn't have possibly fled without him noticing...

"Oh well...." Hakkai shrugged in disappointment as he turned and walked away.

--

"...He has left. Smart guy. He has a sixth sense when it comes to avoiding danger."

Gojyo growled, trying his best not to look intimidated by the gun that was pressed on his forehead.

"Well, to tell you the truth, that beautiful boyfriend of yours is my old friend. It's kind of sad, isn't it? Just some minutes ago we were chatting happily. Ah, I really like him."

"...Fuck you..." The redhead clenched his jaw, glaring at the smirking man viciously.

"OK then, break time is over. And I'll only repeat my question ONCE. Be a good boy and answer it." Homura lowered his voice. The coldness in his eyes was more than enough to make Gojyo trembling in fear. "Where is _he_?"

--

Goku could only moan at the kiss as he was forcefully pushed down on to the soft couch, wincing at the painfully tight grasp on his wrists and at the sudden weight on his slender body. Sanzou was being almost rough, and Gou was too bewildered to recall what his Psychology books had taught him about the secrets of the human mind.

"Sanzou...." he moaned again. His instincts alarmed him that it was getting dangerous as the pale hands left his wrists and roamed freely, but somehow he couldn't find the power to resist. He was melting under the unfamiliar heat. It was similar to the sensation he had felt when Sanzou had 'molested' him for the first time during their very first meeting. But the heat was rapidly increasing at both the kiss and the touch. It felt good, new and strange. But he still liked the feeling it brought upon him anyway.

"Shit...." the blonde hissed. His pale face was unusually flushed. Lavender eyes glinted with lust. "Don't make that idiotic face, stupid. You don't know where you're driving things to."

"I—I know you know what you're doing—"Goku stammered. "And—I don't mind—as long as it's you..."

Another fierce kiss silenced him.

"I thought I told you _not_ to make that face, idiot."

"Geez, you're so mean! I can't help it!"

The sulking expression didn't last very long in the brunette's face as he accidentally turned his head towards the TV screen... and...

"..._We're now doing our best to find him so we can resume our research."_

"_Does it mean that the Exhibition will be postponed until you find Goku-sensei?" The beautiful moderator of the show frowned. "Nataku-sensei, people are very curious about this. Why should we wait for Goku-sensei? You're also a teenage genius and having you in the Research Center should be enough. Furthermore, the exhibition is a long awaited event. Why should you delay everything for such a trivial matter--"_

_The teal-haired boy pushed his glasses up coldly. "We started the research together. We worked together. I don't fucking care about what you fucking people think. Just one thing is sure, I'm not going to work without him."_

"_Nataku-sensei—"_

"_And don't you dare relate him to the word 'trivial' again. Or I'll make youseriously regret it." Golden eyes narrowed alarmingly at the shocked moderator._

"_What the—Nataku-sensei! That was rude—"_

"_I'm fed up with this. Leave me alone, jerks."_

"_Nataku-sensei! It's a live broadcast!"_

"_Nataku-sensei!"_

Goku froze, staring at the TV as the panicked reporter tried to end the show after the unexpected incident. Goku turned his eyes back to his lover guiltily. He had lied. He hadn't told Sanzou the truth, about him and the black secrets in his past. It didn't matter if it was a white lie or not. He had lied. He had lied. He. Had. Lied. It was just his luck that Sanzou was an anti-social who hated the 'noisy' TV, and that the deadlines kept him busy almost all the time.

_Sanzou definitely won't forgive me if he knows the truth. And even if he does spare my life... I'm a runaway. I'll be a burden for him. Soon he'll get sick of my problems and I, and he'll leave... eventually_He placed a hand on the older man's back, brushing against the soft white shirt lovingly. _...I can't be with him... I must leave him, before things get worse_

Sanzou stopped his ministrations when he felt that the boy had stopped responding. "...Hey," he said, frowning at the boy's sudden impassive expression. "...What's wrong? You don't want to anymore?"

"Sanzou..." Goku looked at the beautiful face in front of him, as he clung his arms around the man's neck, unsure of what to say. "...I love you." He decided to end the night beautifully, just as how it had started.

"...Baka. I know that." The usual grumpy face softened, becoming unfamiliarly gentle as he brushed the smaller boy's cheek with a hand. "...Was that all? I've waited long enough."

Goku looked hesitant for a moment, before managing a reassuring smile as he pulled the man down, closing the distance between them willingly. "...Yes. That's all."

--

RING! RIIING!

"Homura's speaking."

Gojyo opened his eyes slowly, silently cursing the pain racking his bruised body.

"We've got his friend. But he's not here. I'm still trying to make him confess. But I'll probably leave it for you. I still think you're better at being persuasive."

_...He's making a phone call from the balcony... maybe I've a chance..._Gojyo hardly breathed, scanning the room to find something that might be useful to support his efforts to escape. His eyes widened as he caught sight of Goku's note under the table. _Oh fuck! I've gotta move it away... somehow_

"He's still unconscious. I guess I was being too rough."

--

"Are you kidding me? You're ALWAYS rough, Homura-san." Nataku chuckled as he lay back on the backseat of the car. He sighed, exhausted. "...What? I sound tired? I AM tired. Those damn reporters won't shut the fuck up. And they even insulted Goku. I was really annoyed."

"Are we going to Goku-sama's place now, Nataku-sama?"

"...Oh, wait a sec..." Nataku turned to face his driver, smiling warmly. "Yes, Shien. Please." A/N: Don't ask me how Shien drives with his eyes closed. XD

The skinny man nodded in affirmation. "...Be careful, Nataku-sama."

Nataku smiled wider. "I know. Thanks."

This time, Shien couldn't help smiling at his master's sweet smile. "...Anything for you, Nataku-sama. Anything."

--

"Shall I send Zenon to escort you?"

Gojyo stretched his leg slowly, trying to reach the small paper with his foot while carefully eyeing the door to make sure that Homura was at a safe distance. _C'mon... c'mon..._

"Okay. Sure. What time will you arrive here?"

_Oh yes! Gotcha!_Gojyo nearly screamed in joy as his right foot reached the paper.

"I understand. I'll tell Zenon right away. See you later."

_Oh crap! He's coming! _Gojyo quickly crumpled and kicked the paper as far away as he could with his free foot, and put on an innocent face as the smirking man slowly walked towards him.

"How do you feel? Have you gotten enough sleep?"

"...Like shit. The floor is as cold as your heart, dude," he hissed.

"Wow, that's one good comparison. Unexpected coming from the likes of you." The raven-haired man sat beside Gojyo and offered him a pack of cigarettes. "Want some?"

"...I'd like to. But tell me how to reach them with your fucking rope around my wrists."

"Oh, sorry." Homura smiled innocently, as he put the cigarette between the redhead's lips and lit it up for him. "How's the taste? That's my favorite brand."

Gojyo gave him a 'how-do-you-expect-me-to-answer-with-this-thing-in-my-mouth' look.

"Oops, sorry. I forgot again." Homura kindly pulled it away. "So, how is it?"

"...Bad. But at least it can get rid of the taste of blood in my mouth. Thank you very much." Gojyo puffed.

"Ha ha, sorry about that. You might be used to having expensive cigarettes, but that's all I have." Homura smirked as he tossed the cigarette on to the floor and stepped on it. "But if you beg me, I might be in a good mood and send a pack of 'em to your funeral."

Gojyo made a face. "Oh man, I don't think I'm _that_ addicted to nicotine."

Homura just grinned.

"By the way, man... what are you going to do next?" Gojyo tried. "What are you waiting for?"

"...I don't make hobbies of torturing kids," Homura calmly replied (But you already did!). "Nataku-sama will know how to make you speak later. We'll be waiting for him. And if the cute boy gets back before Nataku-sama arrives, it's even better. I can still use you as a hostage. That's why you're alive now. Aren't you thankful?"

Gojyo snorted, to Homura's amusement.

"And by the way, you still look hot, even with those bruises..."

Gojyo tensed as the man brushed his chin with his big, rough hand. "W—what are you planning to do, pervert?!"

"Hmm... I am still considering the idea."

"Y—You—"

"Hmph." Homura chuckled, pulling back his hand quickly. "You're so funny. You were thinking about dirty things, weren't you?"

Gojyo blushed. "Who do you think caused it?!"

"Maa maa, don't worry. I might be a bad guy, but I don't snatch my own friend's lover. And I'm not interested in you. A cuter and smaller one suits me better." Homura pulled out Goku's photo from his pocket and waved it in front of Gojyo's nose. "...Like your little friend here. Are you a hermit or what? Didn't living with such a cute and innocent brunette seriously tempt you? As soon as I saw his photo, I instantly had the urge to molest him."

Gojyo snorted. "...Pedophile bastard..."

PIN PON

Homura sat up, pulling out his gun as he walked towards the front door. "OK. Let's see..." He gave the redhead another sly smirk before turning away. "...If it's my boss... or it's my very favorite boy..."

Gojyo moaned at both options, praying that Sanzou would keep Goku busy for long enough...

--

Goku opened his eyes slowly, only wide enough to glance at the clock. It was only 5 A.M. So that's why he still felt extremely sleepy and tired. Throwing his head back on to the soft pillow, he tried to recollect what had happened the previous day. He didn't really remember how they had managed to get to the bed. Maybe Sanzou had carried him while he'd still been asleep. The blonde was now sleeping beside him, looking sated and very peaceful. There weren't any signs of his earlier 'sickness' either, much to Goku's relief.

"Hmm..." The light-sleeper stirred awake as Goku tried to get his wrist to examine his pulse. "...What the hell... saru..."

"So mean. Is that the way you say 'good morning'?" Goku chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the older guy's waist.

"...Idiot..." Sanzou lazily returned the hug, giving him a soft peck on the forehead. "...What are you planning to do? It's only 5 A.M you know..."

"I just happened to wake up." Goku wriggled out of the blanket. "Go back to sleep."

"...Where are you going?" Sanzou frowned as the brunette got dressed and left for the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a bath and prepare breakfast for us," he replied cheerfully. "Because today is a special day."

Sanzou smiled. "Just don't mess things up."

Goku grinned. "Leave it to me. For crying out aloud, I live with Gojyo."

--

SNEEZE

"Bless you."

"Oh, Nataku-sama blessed you. It is going to be your lucky day today." Zenon grinned as he handed a cup of tea to his master. "Right, Shien?"

"...Absolutely." The pale-haired man replied, without any change in his facial expression.

"Damn. Someone's talking about me again," Gojyo cursed, not being able to scratch his itchy nose.

"Doesn't it mean that you're pretty popular, Sha Gojyo-san?" Homura appeared from outside the living room. "By the way, Nataku-sama, I have looked around. His clothes and stuff are all still here. I think he won't be gone for long."

"Really? That's good!" Nataku's eyes shimmered with happiness. "I can't wait to see him again!"

"Isn't it good, Nataku-sama? Goku-sama will be really happy to see you here." Shien smiled for the first time in front of Gojyo.

"Yeah! I'm sure he will! We haven't seen each other for almost a year! Yay! I can't wait to see him!" Nataku whooped cheerfully.

"Yeah... yeah... let's see if he's happy to see _me_, his _best _friend, in this kind of position." Gojyo snorted.

"Huh? I can explain it to him. I'm his _super best _friend, anyway. He'll understand." Nataku smiled. "But I might be kind enough to release you if you promise not to try to escape. How does it sound? It's just because I'm in a good mood you know."

Gojyo gave the smirking Homura a dirty look before turning back to Nataku. "...Your subordinate does learn _very _well from you..."

--

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"...Yes, Kougaiji speaking...Okay. I'll be right there." Kougaiji turned his cell phone off and lazily crawled out of the bed.

"Work?" Hakkai appeared from the living room. "You only slept for 4 hours... for your information."

"And I also know that you spent the night cleaning my flat instead of sleeping." The red-haired man grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom.

"I'm impressed. You work really hard." The brunette smiled as he entered the bedroom to make the bed. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Nothing, thanks. I'm in a hurry," Kougaiji replied from inside the bathroom. "Thanks, anyway. You're a lot of help."

"No. _I_ thank you. You let me stay overnight."

"But really, I can't understand." Kougaiji came out from the bathroom, neatly dressed. "Shouldn't you be staying at Sanzou's place? Did you two have a fight?"

"Not really." Hakkai gave Kougaiji his bag. "I'm just letting him have some private time."

"Wow, don't tell me that he has _finally_ found someone special." Kougaiji whistled as he packed up his equipment. "I thought someone like that didn't exist, really."

"Me neither. Thankfully, he does exist." Hakkai grinned. "...And he's also pretty cute."

"Lucky him." The redhead took some time to brush his long and neat hair.

"Don't envy him. I'm sure that there's someone for you too." Hakkai walked out of the room.

"...I'm not really sure." Kougaiji sighed as he put his tie on. "I've been waiting 28 years for her. She's not coming."

"She will eventually come. You just need to sit back and relax. Don't push yourself too hard. You're going to hurt yourself." Hakkai returned with a plate of sandwiches. "Here. Have some. It's not good to work on an empty stomach."

"Thanks. You're very considerate, as usual." Kougaiji smiled as he gratefully took a bite of the delicious breakfast. "I'm leaving. You can stay as long as you wish."

"Thank you. But I think I'll leave soon. I need to go... somewhere." Hakkai turned to face the clock. It was 6 A.M. Gojyo might still be asleep at a time like this, but he wanted to give it a try anyway. He hadn't been able to meet the redhead yesterday, and now he missed him already.

"Okay then. The door will automatically lock once you close it. So you can leave whenever you want. Thanks again." Kougaiji flashed him a smile before grabbing his bag and rushing out of the room.

"All right... now... take a bath first, Gojyo next..." Hakkai yawned. "...Or maybe I should take a nap... for an hour or two."

--

SNEEZE

"Bless you."

"Oh my, today is definitely your lucky day! Nataku-sama has blessed you twice!" Zenon laughed.

"Hmph. Lucky day my ass. Half of yesterday and today is definitely the unluckiest time in my life," Gojyo snorted, sighing as he lay back lazily on the sofa while Shien patiently treated his bruises and injuries.

"Stop complaining. We're being nice enough." Shien warned him.

"It's okay Shien. It's my fault for sending Homura." Nataku gave the smirking man an alarmed look.

"My apology." The raven-haired man didn't look sorry at all, polishing his gun with a maniacal smile.

"By the way, you're also a scientist, aren't you? You're Goku's friend?" Gojyo asked.

"Yes. We're very (x3) best friends." Nataku's face brightened at the topic. "We met when we were 7 in the Research Center. We often skipped classes, played games and did experiments together. Goku is really cool! He's very smart and he's also so strong! He's the first person who could still stand steadily after I punched him. He's also very kind! He always covered my back when I made a mistake and took my punishments instead of me!"

Gojyo sweat dropped. _Geez, the saru really spoiled him._

"But, something is disturbing me now..."

Gojyo lifted his head up at the change in Nataku's tone.

"There's something, a strange feeling that I can't explain about him..." The 18-years-old scientist stared up at the ceiling with blank golden eyes. "No matter how hard I tried to analyze it, I can't figure it out. One day, my heart started to beat really loudly whenever he was around... And when he smiled, I couldn't help staring at him... When someone was friendly with him, I felt really, really mad...."

"You love him, don't you?"

All eyes turned to look at the hostage.

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it? You love him. That's why you're here to pick him up. If you didn't, then you wouldn't have gone this far." Gojyo shrugged. "Really, geniuses are so hard to understand. Using difficult word like 'analyze', but not even knowing simple things like the feeling of love or how to write a love-letter. Pathetic."

"What the hell are you saying?!" Shien surprised everyone, his usual impassive face suddenly becoming really, really spooky (to the point where Zenon reflexively jumped some feet away, hugging the surprised Homura). "Don't you dare mock Nataku-sama like that, damn it! Who do you think you are?! You don't have the right to—"

"Shien, stop it," Nataku interrupted.

"But, Nataku-sama—"

"It's okay." The boy smiled sheepishly. "...I've been wondering... so it's true... it's love. Yeah... It's love... I should have known it."

Shien reluctantly backed away, still eyeing the redhead angrily.

"Thank you. So you really are Goku's best friend. You have lifted a burden off of my shoulders. I've never felt so relieved before." The young scientist grabbed the bewildered redhead's hand with a sweet smile, shaking it gently. "I won't hesitate anymore. This time... I shall tell him about my feelings."

Gojyo couldn't help but be temporary dazzled by the sweet smile, before he finally regained enough sanity remember a certain blonde....

"Yes—I mean—no!" he stammered. "Y—you can't confess!"

"...Why?" The sweet smile quickly turned in to a frown.

"B—because—because---you're a boy! And he's also a boy! It's not normal for a boy to have a romantic relationship with another boy! You should be doing something like that with the opposite sex!" (A/N: Aww, why not, Gojyo-kun? wink)

"...Even if you also have a boyfriend, Gojyo-kun?" Homura smirked.

Gojyo glared at the raven-haired guy, sending him a silent 'shut up' message.

"...I don't get it." Nataku stared at him angrily. "You're the one who told me that it's love. And now you're telling me not to confess. What's your problem? Do you love him too?"

"Hell no! Even if we live together in one flat, and sometimes we play cards until dawn and I often fall asleep in his room I swear by Buddha I've never touched him! You can ask him about it!"

"...Live together... play cards until dawn... fall asleep in his room..." # # #

Gojyo turned blue at the boy's sudden vicious aura.

"I—I swear, dude! I'm telling you the truth! He's just a kid! He's not my type! I like someone older—err—gentler—Homura, hurry! Tell him about Hakkai!"

"Ah, I thought you wanted me to shut up."

"Damn you! It's not the time for a joke!!!" # # # #

Nataku frowned. "...You swear you don't love him? You're not attracted to him?"

"Yes! (x1000) I swear!" Gojyo held his hands up.

"...Good." Gojyo huffed in relief when the boy looked calmer.

"But still, I won't change my mind. I've decided." Nataku rested back on to the sofa, looked sated for some reason. "Even if he will reject me, I'm not going to give up, because I love him. And if I don't tell him what I feel, I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life."

_...So cool..._Gojyo was struck speechless, staring at the boy in admiration. _Maybe Goku should leave the cranky blonde for this guy..._

A/N: Oi! Oi! You can't be serious!

--

SNEEZE

"...Fuck..."

"What's wrong, Sanzou? Have you caught a cold?" The concerned Goku dashed into the room with a bottle of medicine and a glass of water.

"No. Put that away. I hate medicine." The blonde made a disgusted face.

"Geez, just how old are you? Adults don't complain about the taste of medicine!" Goku somehow managed to slip the spoon into Sanzou's mouth and made him swallow the bitter tasted liquid. "Good. Now take a bath. Breakfast will be ready in no time." He dashed back to the kitchen to save his scrambled eggs.

"...Damn..." Sanzou touched his lips, trying to somehow wipe the horrible taste off his tongue. "...What the hell happened to me last night? I felt really needy all of a sudden... as if I was drugged—"He blinked in realization. "...Masaka..."

--

"_OK then Sanzou, I'm leaving now so I won't disturb your dinner."_

"_See you later, Sanzou, Goku. Tonight is a beautiful night. Make proper use of it."_

--

"—HAKKAI!" # # # # #

"What's wrong, Sanzou? Is Hakkai here?" Goku appeared with a tray of breakfast.

"Tell me when he comes home! I'm gonna fucking kill him!" # # # # #

"?????????????"

--

"It's late." Nataku looked at the clock. "Gojyo-san, do you know what time he'll come home?"

"Well, honestly, I don't know," the redhead replied cooperatively, almost unconsciously.

"He hasn't come home since last night." Homura smirked. "...It means that he's staying overnight somewhere else... like his boyfriend's house."

Nataku's face tensed instantly. "...Is that true, Gojyo-san? Goku has got a boyfriend?"

"Uh... well..." Gojyo glared at the smiling raven-haired man, for ruining the peace, AGAIN.

"Sanzou... isn't it?"

Gojyo seriously wished to just die and leave the situation behind him when Zenon appeared, holding a certain crumpled piece of paper in his hand. "_I'm with Sanzou, thanks to you! Go and prepare your own dinner. Goku._ Isn't it clear enough? Although it did take me some time to read it."

"Yeah... there's no mistake. This is Goku's handwriting!" Nataku grabbed the small note and looked really happy, as if he had just found the most valuable treasure in Grand Line. (A/N: Sorry, can't help to put it in. Look at my e-mail ID and you'll understand. XD)

"But... who _the hell_ is SANZOU?"

All eyes turned to the sorrowful Gojyo, who was now cowering in the corner of the room, mumbling various death wishes.

_Hakkai! Help me! Save my life from these monsters!!!!!!!!_ ToT

--

MEANWHILE...

"ZzzzZzZzzZzzz... Gojyo... ZzZzzZzz... I luv you...zZzzZzzzzZz..." hugs the pillow

--

"So? How is it?" Goku's eyes shimmered as Sanzou tasted the _very_ fried potato and scrambled egg.

"...Just normal. But you nearly screwed this thing up." Sanzou lifted the blackish potato up with his fork.

"Mou, I just burned one side. You can still eat the other side."

"Ch'... Why did I ever let you feed me...." Sanzou disgustedly put the burned potato back on to the plate and pushed his tray away. "I'm done."

"_Naniii_?? _Hidoi_, Sanzou! I've put all my effort into cooking something for you and you refuse to eat it!"

"Urusai, saru! I've eaten enough of your crap! Now go and clean up!" # # #

"Hmph, meanie." Goku pouted as he picked the tray up and walked back to the kitchen. "Last night he was so nice. And now he is back to his evil side. So mean. I didn't mean to burn anything but—"

PIN PON

"Eh?" He glanced at the doorway. "Hakkai?"

PIN PON PIN PON

"...Strange. He has a key, hasn't he?" Goku muttered as he left the plates in the sink and approached the door.

"Who's—"

"Don't move, Son Goku. We've got your friend. You don't want to hurt him, do you?"

Goku froze as the coldness of the gun's muzzle seeped through his thin white shirt. He stared at the guy in front of him in disbelief. "...Are you one of them?"

"You could say that. But I'm also one of your secret admirers," the raven-haired man whispered with a smirk. "Saa, let's go now."

"...You haven't done anything to Gojyo, have you?" Goku glared at the smirking guy.

"Don't worry. A few scratches won't kill a cockroach." The man chuckled maniacally. "But your dear boyfriend inside might get hurt if you try to escape. I'm sure that you haven't told him anything, right?"

Goku looked away angrily. "...I'll go with you. Just give me some time to say goodbye to Sanzou."

"Oh, how touching. I'll be waiting right here." He took away his gun and leaned back on the wall. "Be quick, baby."

"Listen to me, bastard. I don't care who your boss is, or what he fucking commanded you to do. If you dare involve Sanzou in this mess... you'll be digging your own grave." The boy threw him another dirty look before slamming the door shut.

"...Wow... wow... wow..." Homura touched the back of his neck with a smirk. "...I'm...so... scared."

TBC

Phew, it was a long chapter. I hope you're not yawning now. ;) Give me 2 weeks to make a good final chapter. Btw, chocolates for you who can guess what are the surprises I'm preparing for the end! (Aww, I love making surprises! Yay!)

**Greetings to all reviewers: (Although I'm now deeply ashamed for not updating for a long time.)**

**ChibiWing Zero**

Thank you for the compliment. Well, since I've disabled my Author Alert for the sake of my 'small' mailbox, I don't know if you have written something new. Tell me if you've got something new, OK?

**Hanae da Firefly**

points up Satisfied, Hana-chan? grins You DIDN'T contact me! Have you forgotten about me?! Or you have lost my email address?? pouts

**dream-eater-is-hungry **

Yay! Domo arigatou gozaimasu! :) By the have, have you got something new? puppy eyes Nee, tell me if you have got a new juicy 39 piece! I'm one of your faithful fans!

**aaadik **

Wow! Nobody sued me for making a genius Goku! Thank you so much!

**ForsakenOn3**

Naniiiiiiii??? I wanna I wanna I wanna I wanna (x10000000) read it! Please tell me if you've got something new!

**Merf**

Thanks, Merf-san! You're so encouraging! I'm glad you're here!

**GinRyu-chan**

My idol is here! Thank you so much for the big compliment! What are you talking about? Mou… I can't be compared to you. And I am the one who still have to learn a lot from you! Go! Go! GinRyu-chan! My #1 idol!

**Kokkoryuha Fox**

Yo! gets more cake and champagne Thank you for loving it! T-T I'm so touched!

**mabo-sama (maboroshi16)**

mabo-chan! I missed you! -hearts- How have you been? Thanks for your compliment! It's really precious to me! You rock!

**Tyath**

Arigatou, Tyath-san! :) I hope you'll enjoy the storyline more! I'll be anxiously waiting for your next response!

**Tica**

Aww, gomen, ne. You just sounded like her. -grins- It's an interesting name, btw. I luv you too for reading and loving my crap! -hugs-

**Blaqueluna**

Yay, Luna-san is here again! Sorry for making you wait for so long. I'm such a sinner! T-T Please forgive me! I promise I'll get the next chapter sooner! Btw, I don't really know about nerophine--err--whatever it is! -grins-

**Karasu**

Ha ha! Domo! Domo! I'll try to make 'em less OOC. I'm glad you still like it! ;) -glomp-

**AntheyOom**

Right! Right! That's why I tried to make a cooler Goku! He's not a kid anymore and I think he's very handsome and cool! -hearts- Thanks for liking the Goku I created!

**Mourghan**

Domo! ;) As you wish, I'll finish it! Please read it to the end, OK? Promise? -hugs-

**Wasabii**

Waii! Honto? I'll try! -pokepokepokepokepokepoke- Wow! It's really fun! Nyahahahahahaha! Let's poke each other! I'll finish this fic, of course for you! -glomp-

**Wilson**

Thank you for both your kind compliments and birthday trumpet! -glomps- Ne ne nee, I think someone like you will be able to guess the surprises in the end. Would you try to guess?

**Baka Gothic Kitsune**

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! kitsunee-chan!!!!!! Another kitsune is trying to kill me!!!!!!! T-T Sorry sorry sorry sorry (x1000) for updating really late!I swear I'll get the next chapter in 2 weeks!

**Tetris-Forever-Young**

Wai! Thank you very much! You know, you're so encouraging!

**ethereal-tenshi**

Hi, birthday girl! ;) Hey, I'm waiting for your letter!

**Kay/Ray**

Sorry for updating late! T-T I promise I'll get the next chapter in 2 weeks! Nee, thank you very much for reading and loving it. I wuv you too! -glomps-

**Yuki-chu**

Whaaa, gomeeeeeeeeen! T-T I'm such a sinner! Thanks for loving it! ;) Btw, your compliment is so far the cutest one. -glomps-

**AOM**

It's OK! Honto! -glomps- Thanks for taking your time to review! 5 is too 'naive' to think about the idea, but 8 has definitely put a video-recorder somewhere in Goku's flat. Too bad, Hakkai-san, they moved in to 3's flat! XD

**Hirame**

Domo, Hirame-chan! Waii! I missed you! -glomps- Sorry for updating late. Thanks for your compliment! I hope you're still enjoying the storyline and the surprises I'm preparing for the end!

**miracleme**

-groans- I really don't wanna believe it too. How about it, Gojyo-san?

GOJYO: -blushes- I--I---

HAKKAI: Gojyo-san is very cute. -hearts-

Ne, Da-chan! Remember our promise! Let's keep in touch!

**Lacewing**

Honto??? XD XD XD What a sense of humor! So that's the hidden secret in Saiyuki! GOKU IS A GENIUS! BANZAI!!!!! XD XD

**SwitchVale**

-teary eyes- You're the most encouraging reviewer so far! Thank you (x10000) so much!

**C.T**

Of course I'll bring 'em together! I wuv 'em very very very much! -hearts- Aww, I miss my stupid Goku too! Thanks for your compliment! I'll always go on for a reviewer like you!


End file.
